Black Sheep
by Migoto Kuragari
Summary: She stares back at the group of boys with curious, sad eyes.It's summer time and the YYH Gang finds themselves neck deep in another case. Koenma assigns them to protect a girl from the manipulative claws that killed her parents.But who's really in danger?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Okie Dokie, i started this new YYh story because i'm experiencing some writers block on my other stories. :D That and this has been on my mind pestering me to write it. So I am. This is and eventual KuramaXOC pairing. But really, not in the first few chapters. Mostly it's a drama. And this story takes place after the gang rescues Yukina. And then, continues again 3-4 years later. As always, I shall ask you to review what you think in the first few chapters :D i really appreciate it. Please enjoy :D :D

* * *

"Wow you really called everyone didn't you?" Yusuke looks around the room; Hiei is sitting on the window sill, looking out. Kurama is sitting on the couch, silent, and patiently waiting. And Kuwabara walks in behind Yusuke. Koenma looks back at them both and nods, motioning for them to take a seat.

_Damn,_ Yusuke's thoughts are bitter, _It's probably another crap case._

"Alright Koenma, time to spill the marbles," Yusuke frowns, "I may be the Spirit Detective but if you make me skip anymore school, Keiko's gonna get mad at _me._"

"Coming from you Yusuke?" Koenma raises an eyebrow, "I don't think you need a reason to skip school."

"Could you just get _on_ with it?" Hiei speaks up, his voice sounds extremely irritated, "I'm not in the mood to deal with these idiots."

Kurama shakes his head, "I'm afraid you've caught us all on our worst days Koenma. I too, have missed too much school as it is. My human mother is getting too curious."

Kuwabara leans into Yusuke's ear and whispers, "Hey Urameshi is it just me or has Hiei's attitude problem gotten even worse since we got back from saving Yukina?"

Yusuke winces and glances over at Hiei, who glares back at him.

_Tell him and I'll __**kill**__ you; _it's easy enough for Yusuke to imagine Hiei saying that.

"I dunno," Yusuke smirks, "Maybe he's just PMS-ing right now. You care to ask him about it?"

"You realize that I can _hear_ you Detective?" Hiei growls, "You two really _are _acase of slack-jawed _idiots._"

Kuwabara growls back at Hiei, "WHY I OUTTA-"

"Perhaps we should get on with the meeting?" Kurama interrupts Kuwabara's rant.

"I think you're right," Koenma sighs, and glances over to Kuwabara, who is still in mid-rant, "Yusuke? Help me out here."

Yusuke smirks and delivers a punch to the back of Kuwabara's head, "I love my job."

"It's quiet time Kuwabara," Koenma sighs, when Kuwabara gets up from the floor. Pouting. Kurama chuckles, and Hiei smirks his usual cocky grin. That always seemed to cheer _them _up too.

"I do have a new mission for the four of you; fortunately, your mission doesn't start until the school year ends in a few weeks."

"You. Have. **Got**. To be kidding," Yusuke growls, "That's my SUMMER Pacifier-Breath!!!"

"Relax Yusuke," Koenma lets out a sigh, "when you finish the case, you'll be released and you can enjoy your summer."

"What's the mission exactly?" Kurama asks.

"Lately, there have been a string of murders in a neighboring town. The town is made up of high society families."

"Let the human police deal with it," Hiei growls.

"These people were killed by demons," Koenma frowns, "those demons are hunting for someone. Fortunately, we know who it is. Also, we know who's in charge. Your mission is to kill the demon that's hunting them and protect them as well."

"Alright," Yusuke frowns, "Doesn't sound too difficult."

"Who is it we are protecting?" Kurama asks.

"A girl, named Alice Yachimiko."

"Alice? That sounds American." Kuwabara mutters.

"Yes, she's half American, half Japanese," Koenma nods, "she's the daughter of two high standing aristocrats. Unfortunately, her parents died a year ago in the midst of the murder chain."

"So why are they after this girl?" Kurama sits up straighter.

"She was born with incredible power," Koenma frowns, "she has visions of the future. She can see apparitions. She even has the use of Spirit Energy, much like Kuwabara and Yusuke do. There may even be more powers that we don't know about. That's as much as we could figure out about this girl. The demons are after her to use her for her abilities and give her to their master."

"So all we have to do is take care of this demon and then leave to frolic in summer?" Yusuke grins, "No problem!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kurama frowns, he looks to Koenma, "Who's the demon?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Koenma frowns, throwing a weary glance at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "The demon in charge has been controlling her minions to kill anyone that bears this girl's scent. So naturally, her parents died somewhere in the middle. All of her minions are fairly low class; they shouldn't be a problem for any of you."

"Sounds boring," Hiei frowns, not turning to look at the prince, "Who's in charge?"

"Does the name Kirikami sound familiar to either of you?" Koenma's hazel eyes flicker curiously to the fox demon and the fire apparition.

Kurama's green eyes widen substantially and Hiei turns to look Koenma in the eye,

"Kirikami?" Kurama tensed, "I thought she died."

"That's what she led us to believe too," Koenma answers with a grave voice, "But she pretended to be dead in order to gain back her strength and become even stronger. She even did her research over the time she spent in hiding."

"Okay, hold up," Yusuke frowns, "Who the hell is Kirikami?"

Koenma nods to Kurama to explain, Kurama shares a wary look with Hiei, "Kirikami is an ancient demon, known throughout the history of Demon World as the 'Angel of Souls'-"

"How can someone be so bad if they're considered an angel?" Kuwabara asks, Kurama smirks, "It's just a name Kuwabara."

"Go on," Yusuke looks at Kurama intensely, "Why do they call her that?"

"She has the ability to capture souls. Perhaps an even more suitable term would be; she absorbs them. Usually she can acquire a soul by tricking the person or demon into giving it to her. That's why they call her the angel Kuwabara; she appears when a demon is desperate for power. When she offers it, they take it."

"So what happens when she takes their souls?" Yusuke asks.

Kurama's green eyes become dim, "Their bodies become her minions. They're weak of course, but there are many of them, and as they feed off of humans they become more powerful."

Hiei cuts in, "She can also filter her powers through them….Isn't that right Kurama?"

Kurama nods grimly, "Yes that's true. So in reality, her minions could end up being fairly close to her level."

"What happens to the souls?" Kuwabara asks.

"She destroys the memories, feelings, and all thoughts that the victim had. Then, if the victim had powers, she gains them. Becoming even stronger."

"So that's why she's after this little girl?" Yusuke frowns, "To gain her powers?"

Koenma nods, "And I'm afraid she's hidden herself well. Finding her will be part of your mission."

"Alright," Yusuke lets out a frustrated sigh, "So this summer I get to baby sit a rich brat and kill an ancient demon. Damn this summer's gonna suck."

"Look on the bright side Urameshi," Kuwabara grins, "if they're as rich as I think they could be. They'll have one heck of a gaming system!"

"Amen," Yusuke snickers, "who knows Kuwabara? Maybe she'll be cute."

"She's all yours Urameshi. My heart belongs to Yukina now."

As they're joking, a sudden and horrifying realization comes over Hiei. He's going to be spending a few odd weeks….Perhaps even a month or two baby-sitting a rich brat and listening to Kuwabara and Yusuke talk…._all. The. __**Time.**_

"Koenma?" Hiei turns to the prince, his crimson eyes smoldering angrily.

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"…..I figured as much."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome all to the second chapter of Black Sheep :D Before I go on with this chapter I'd like to thank the people who reviewed after the first chapter :D Your comments were kind and I really appreciate the input. So a bunch of thanks and imaginary cookies to **xEpIcxXxfAiLx** and to the anonomous reviewer (i don't know what your actual pen name is but this is what you put Thanks either way!) **BlindWind. **Thanks so much to both of you! And thanks for all of you who have read the story so far. Please feel free to review (that's me begging for reviews :D I do that) anything that you think needs improvement (storyline, grammar, keeping them in-character etc etc) i appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think of it..

Ah- That's too much intro- Please enjoy the next chapter! :D

* * *

"So where the hell is this escort?" Yusuke grumbles impatiently, waiting with the rest of his comrades in front of Kuwabara's house for the escort that is supposed to take them to their next case.

"Be patient Yusuke," Kurama frowns.

"Yea surprisingly enough you showed up early Urameshi," Kuwabara smirks, slinging a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Yea whatever," Yusuke growls, "I'm still not happy about this."

"There'll be plenty of summer left after this case Urameshi," Kuwabara grins and tries to crack a joke, "And she's probably around our age if she has powers right? It won't be so bad. She might be cute."

Yusuke smirks, "Ah-well that wouldn't make Keiko happy at all."

"Well then maybe Hiei could take her," Kuwabara grins, obviously joking, "he _needs_ a girl to change that punk attitude of his….I mean it works on any guy, My Dear Love Yukina surely changed-"

A rock collides with the back of Kuwabara's head before he can finish his love-rant.

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke smirks without looking behind him.

Sure enough, when Kuwabara turns around, sputtering in surprise and anger, Hiei is glaring down at him from the branches of a close by tree.

"YOU LITTLE RAT! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN CLOBBER YOU!"

Another rock collides with Kuwabara's forehead. Hiei starts to smirk.

"You shouldn't talk. It makes you look bad," Hiei's crimson eyes flash in irritation.

Kurama steps between the two of them, ready to stop another pointless fight, "It's not wise for us to be arguing before a mission."

Kuwabara ignores him, "WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT? I'LL KILL YOU! YOU JUST WAIT I'M GONNA-"

Yusuke delivers a right hook to the back of Kuwabara's head and Kuwabara's face hits the ground and Yusuke yells at him, "JUST SHUT UP!"

"URAMESHI YOU ASS HOLE!" Kuwabara picks himself up and takes Yusuke by the collar.

Kurama sighs, leaning against a building's brick wall; he looks up at Hiei, "Was all that really necessary?"

"The oaf shouldn't speak about things he doesn't understand," Hiei growls, tired of hearing Kuwabara talking about Yukina.

"You prefer that this happens instead?" Kurama frowns, pointing at their two comrades. Yusuke and Kuwabara are grappling with each other, Yusuke has his right arm wrapped about Kuwabara's neck and Kuwabara is pulling Yusuke's slicked back hair. Both of them are yelling unintelligible and profane things that make some people turn their heads to see who is killing who.

"I do have other ways to silence that fool," Hiei grins, and mischief glows in his crimson eyes, he pats the hilt of his hidden sword and Kurama shakes his head.

Suddenly, someone taps on Kurama's shoulder, he looks over and Keiko smiles at him pleasantly, "Hello Kurama."

Kurama smiles back at her, "Hello Keiko. What are you doing here?"

Keiko smiles, "Well I was just going out with Shizuru for lunch. We heard Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting so we decided we should see what's going on."

Sure enough, Shizuru comes up behind Keiko, glancing to her brother, "What the hell are they doing?"

"Well you see, we're going on a trip soon," Kurama lies smoothly, Keiko and Shizuru have yet to find out about The Spirit World, or Yusuke's activities as Spirit Detective, "and they seem to be having a heated….argument."

"Looks more like a wrestling match," Shizuru frowns, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I can't seem to break it up," Kurama frowns at the two boys.

"Oh, I'm sure I can help you there," Keiko smiles sweetly and glares at Yusuke, her voice turns sour, "Yuuusukeeee."

"Kazuma," Shizuru frowns at them too.

Keiko's face grows red when Yusuke ignores her, "YUSUKE URAMESHI!" She grabs Yusuke by the back of his shirt and pulls him away from Kuwabara.

"What the hell Keiko?" Yusuke growls.

"YOU IDIOT! COULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD IN PUBLIC?" she slaps him across the face, "And listen to Kurama dammit, he helped you when you were hurt after that horrible accident with the hypnotized thugs."

"Hypnotized thugs?" Hiei smirks, looking to Kurama.

Kurama shrugs, "We had to give her some explanation after The Saint Beasts' Makai insects didn't we?"

"Dammit Keiko that HURT!" Yusuke growls. Keiko raises her hand up again to slap him. He cringes and rubs his cheek, "Alright! Alright! I'm done kicking Kuwabara's ass."

Kuwabara starts to laugh, "Oh Urameshi you're so tough!" he smirks sarcastically, "I can't believe you gave in to your girlfriend like that. Boy has she got you whi-OOOOWWW!"

In the midst of his sentence, Shizuru had taken hold of her younger brother's ear and pulled as hard as she could without ripping the ear from the side of his hard head.

"Kazuma what have I told you about ignoring your older sister? And would you stop acting like a little kid in public?" she yanks his ear even harder, and Kuwabara yowls in pain.

"Lemme go Sis! Lemme go!"

"Only after you apologize," she frowns.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Kuwabara grimaces and Shizuru releases his ear with a satisfied smirk, "Good boy." She coos.

"Thank you Keiko," Kurama nods bemusedly, "Thank you Shizuru."

"Any time," Keiko giggles, "You said you're going on a trip together right? We have to get going but I hope you have fun."

"Oh," Kurama smirks, glancing briefly at his companions, "I think we can try."

"Yusuke," Keiko smiles warningly at him, "Behave alright? I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright," Yusuke smirks, "Sheesh, I can't tell if you're threatening me or not."

"You too little bro," Shizuru nods at her brother before walking off at Keiko's side, "Behave."

"Yea, yea," Kuwabara grunts and looks away, "Don't burn the house down Sis."

Almost as soon as the girls are out of sight, a black, expensive looking car pulls up in the street beside them.

"Well, if that's not ominous to be our ride," Yusuke smirks, "I don't know what is."

A driver steps out of the car, he faces the boys, his hair is snow white, and his face looks tired. He must be a hired chauffer.

"Are you Yusuke Urameshi? Kazuma Kuwabara? Hiei Jaganshi? And Youko Kurama?"

"We are," Kurama takes a step forward, swinging his bag over his shoulder, giving the driver a wary look.

"Please come with me," the driver nods politely, "I am your escort to your next case."

"Alright then," Yusuke smirks, "Shall we boys?"

"Hn," Hiei growls, jumping from the tree and walking to their sides.

"I got a bad feeling Urameshi," Kuwabara frowns, his face suddenly serious.

"Hmm Well Kuwabara I wonder if it's because we're going a blind hunt for a soul sucking demon? Or maybe the drivers just too creepy for you?" Yusuke smirks, his eyes flashing with humor.

"Shaddup Urameshi I can handle it! I just…had a bad feeling for YOU that's all."

"Let's not waste time," Kurama frowns, opening the car's doors.

It's a long, six hour drive to the aristocrat-filled town. Everything is silent all the while; nobody speaks, because Kuwabara had been right, there's an ominous feeling hanging in the air. Something that's telling them to be careful.

Especially when they saw the driver. Not that he was the source. But the weary look on his face seemed almost……frightened. It looks like this man lives every day in fear.

"Sir," Kurama finally speaks up, "Could you tell us something about this Alice girl?"

"Miss Alice is….a kind girl under very unfortunate circumstances."

"That explanation sucks," Yusuke smirks, "I know you have a better one."

"You'll find everything out when we arrive Mr. Urameshi," the driver nods politely, "It's difficult to describe Miss Alice to a stranger."

"We'll wait then," Kurama gives the driver a polite nod.

They eventually pull into a large, rich looking town. With towering mansions and extravagant looking lawns.

"Nearby is a city where the families that live here go to when they need to shop or go out for dinner.

It's fairly quiet town with expensive house after expensive house.

"I can only assume that the families that live here are prominent in the business world?" Kurama says knowingly, seeing the name of an expensive electronics brand on a very large metal gate.

"Rich people," Yusuke snorts, "they annoy the hell outta me. But I have to say. They sure know how to live."

"Ditto Urameshi," Kuwabara grins, "I didn't know houses come this big!"

"We're here," the driver announces quietly, pulling through a metal gate and into the driveway of a spotless white mansion. The yard is huge, a garden is included and when the boys get out, they can hear a little girl singing an old nursery rhyme.

"Baa Baa Black Sheep have you any wool?" The boys look to see a little girl, with a maid by her side. Playing on a swing, singing.

"Yes sir, yes sir three bags full!" she keeps singing, looking up at the boys with curious blue eyes, her long black hair swinging with her as she's swaying back and her white sundress blows with the wind every time she goes back and forth.

"One for the master, one for the dame, and one for the little boy living down the lane," she finishes her song and she looks to each of the boys with childlike curiosity. She doesn't look very old, maybe ten or eleven.

"Excuse me Miss," Kurama smiles gently, "Are you Alice?"

The girl's blue eyes widen, and she smiles, "No. No I'm not Alice, that's my sister. I'm Christy."

"Miss Christina," the driver comes up behind them, looking gently at the little girl, "I'll be showing these boys to your sister's room shortly. This is-"

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," Kuwabara interrupts him, looking down at the girl.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Please call me Kurama," Kurama nods, "nice to meet you Miss Christina."

"Call me Christy," the girl smiles sweetly.

"My name's Hiei," Hiei doesn't look even a tiny bit interested in the child.

"Now I'll show you to the room of Miss Alice, come-"

"No need," Christy smiles enthusiastically, "I'll show them. Come! Come! You can meet Alice with me!"

"But Miss Christina-"

Christy smiles sweetly up at the driver, and tugs on Yusuke's sleeve, "Let's go! We can all play games together!"

"But Miss Christina you can't-"

"I'll race you!" Christy smiles and takes off running.

"I've always been competitive," Yusuke smirks, and runs after her, Kuwabara runs after them too.

"Idiots," Hiei sighs, him and Kurama exchange a weary look and run after them as well.

The driver's usual frown deepens and runs (not nearly as quickly) after them, "Miss Christina can never enter Miss Alice's room!"

Christy reaches her sister's door and looks behind her, all of the boys followed her easily, watching her intently, and "This is Alice's room. Want to meet her?"

Kurama nods gently, "Thank you Christy."

She knocks on the door, "Alice! Alice! It's me! You have visitors here! They're a bunch of boys."

She opens the door and runs in with a huge smile on her face, "Won't it be fun to play with them all?"

A quiet voice comes from inside the room as the boys walk in, "Christy. Didn't Kureno say that you can't be in here with me?"

The boys look in with intent stares. Christy is smiling up at another girl.

Another…..little girl. Who looks just like Christy. The girl has the same blue eyes and long, stick straight raven hair. She looks at her sister with a sad, but somewhat happy expression.

"You're…..Alice?" Kurama's emerald eyes widen with surprise.

The girl looks to the boys, her blue eyes seem……sad. She's holding a rather large doll, which actually looks similar to the twins. Marble blue eyes and black hair.

"I am," she says in a quiet voice, she doesn't seem the least bit child-like, other than her apparent looks.

"You're…..Twins?"

"Yes!" Christy smiles, "Alice these are the boys that are here to help you!"

Alice's blue eyes look to each of the boys one by one curiously.

"I'm Alice," she nods, "And-"

"Miss Christina! Miss Christina!" the old driver comes running through the room. He runs past the boys and scoops up little Christy in his arms. Alice's deep blue eyes flare with anger and Christy automatically starts to kick in refusal.

"Miss Christina," the driver pants, exhausted from running, his voice is rough, "you know you cannot enter Miss Alice's room!"

Christy continues to kick, "But you never let me see Alice! I wanna play with her! Let me go! Let me see my sister!"

"Stop it Christy," Alice's voice turns cold and Christy immediately stops.

Christy looks at her with her large blue eyes, "Alice?"

"Listen to Mr. Kasanada," Alice's voice, though it sounds like a child's voice, her words and her eyes seem aged, cold and broken.

"But Alice, they never let me see you," Christy's voice sounds sad and she reaches her hand out to Alice. Alice nods and takes it.

"I don't want you to get hurt. So just wait a little bit longer okay Christy? We'll play when all the monsters are gone."

"Okay," Christy nods, and Mr. Kasanada (A.K.A the driver) lets her down. Taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Mr. Kasanada nods to the boys, "I'll leave you here to be acquainted and any questions you have left, please come to me and I'll take you to their Uncle, the current head of the house."

"Thank you Mr. Kasanada," Kurama nods. Throwing a wary glance to the strange girl.

The door clicks shut behind the boys and for awhile, silence sinks into the room.

"You know when I pictured you, I imagined you to be…." Yusuke smirks, looking for the right word.

"Older?" Alice asks, holding her doll closer to her chest, she has a sundress similar to her sister's but it's a deep red, "I'm sorry to disappoint you. Are you the men that the monsters sent?"

"No."

"Then you have to leave," Alice frowns.

"Why is that?" Kurama asks, looking intently at the girl. Alice looks out the window with a sad and serious expression over her young face.

"Do you know why they won't let my sister come in here? Do you know why Mr. Kasanada was so hasty to leave my room?" Her blue eyes look vexed and somewhat angry.

Hiei answers this time, "Because the demons track you by your scent, anything that smells remotely like you is a walking target."

"Y'know she _is_ just a kid," Yusuke frowns at Hiei, "Could you not act like a jackass?"

"Child or not," Hiei frowns, "I'm not going to sugar coat things for her."

"Then you understand why you should leave," Alice's eyes narrow.

"We can't do that exactly," Yusuke says with a smirk, "see we came here to get rid of the demons that are after you. We're the good guys I swear."

The frigid glare doesn't leave the girl's blue eyes.

"Come on," Yusuke smirks, "you don't want to play all alone do ya?" Yusuke walks up to the girl, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Spirit Detective."

The girl looks from Yusuke and back to his friends.

"Who are all of you?" the girl shifts her doll to the other arm.

"You can call me Kurama."

"Hiei."

"Kuwabara."

Alice's eyes falls on Kurama and Hiei, her blue eyes become even colder, "You two are monsters."

"They're on our side," Yusuke smirks, "They won't hurt you or your sister."

"Koenma was right," Kurama frowns, "This girl is talented."

"What's wrong with that Kurama?" Kuwabara asks, his voice slightly hushed.

"Often when young children find themselves with great powers and no proper teacher. . . . Problems can develop."

"Aw come on that can't always be true. I've had powers ever since the third grade and look at me now," Kuwabara grins.

"I see your point Kurama," Hiei smirks, looking to Kuwabara, "but are they always mental deficiencies or do the problems vary?"

Kuwabara's face grows flushed with anger, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SHORT STUFF?"

"I'm sorry," Hiei looks up, his crimson eyes glowing with humor, "Next time I'll speak slowly. And use fewer words. Will that help Kuwabara?"

"YOU SNOTTY LITTLE RUNT!! I'LL KILL YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Black Sheep! ^^ I know this chapter has taken awhile, but I've gone through a bit of writers block with all my stories, so all three of my stories are running a little slow (what can I say? I'm lazy too ^^"). Anywho I'd like to extend my gratitude to **xEpIcxXxfAiLx **for reviewing chapter 2 ^^ I appreciate it greatly *throws cookies to xEpIcxXxfAiLx* Yay!

Now....... XD Please review? It'll make me all happy inside!

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Do they always yell at each other?" Alice asks, her blue eyes blink several times while Hiei and Kuwabara exchange insults.

"Hamster legs!"

"Idiot!"

"RUNT!"

"Moron!"

"Who you calling a moron you little mouse?!"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought words with less than three syllables were in your vocabulary!"

Yusuke laughs, and pats Alice on the head, "Yeah don't mind them. They always do this tidbit, sooner or later one of them will-"

A loud thud resonates through the room when Kuwabara's face comes in contact with the floor.

"-end it." Yusuke finishes with a sigh. Alice looks at Yusuke with a curious expression.

"So what do ya say Alice? Are you going to let us help you?"

Alice looks up at him with a scrutinizing expression, "But the monsters-"

"We're regular monster killers! No big bad monster is going to get us," Yusuke winks.

Alice falters, "And…And you'll play with me?"

"Sure," Yusuke smirks, he looks back at his friends, "I'm pretty sure we can handle that."

"Yes," Kurama nods with a small smile.

"Hn," Hiei frowns with distaste, "Don't expect me to do any babysitting."

"Sure thing Alice," Kuwabara grins as he picks himself up from the floor.

Alice's blue eyes widen and she nods at Yusuke, "Please protect my sister Mr. Yusuke."

"Huh? Your sister is safe, it's you that the demons are after," Kuwabara frowns.

"You're worried about her bearing your scent?" Kurama asks. And Alice nods, holding her doll closer to her chest.

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine," Yusuke smirks. He rustles her hair. She jumps and looks up at him with surprise.

"Yusuke," Kurama speaks up, "We should go speak to the head of the house."

"Who's that?"

Alice winces outwardly, "Uncle Kureno." Her voice is soft and fearful.

"Alice?" Yusuke frowns, "what about your Uncle?"

"I don't like Uncle Kureno that much," Alice looks down at her doll, "he's the one who keeps me in here."

"You…You mean he really doesn't let you leave?" Kuwabara eyes widen.

Alice nods, "He's afraid that if I'm outside my room too much. Or even outside the house, that the monsters will come."

"So he keeps you locked up here, and he doesn't let anyone come in here?" Yusuke frowns.

"The servants come in here every hour to check up on me or bring food but," Alice's voice trails off, "it's never the same person. And they can't stay long."

Yusuke grimaces and stands up straighter, "Alright let's go talk to the bastard."

Kurama sighs, "Language Yusuke. Please."

"Well what kind of Ass-Wipe keeps a little girl locked up into her room her entire life?" Yusuke growls. He turns to Alice, "We'll be right back. We're going to talk to your Uncle alright?"

Alice nods, and draws her knees up to her chest, cradling her doll.

"Yusuke please show some restraint," Kurama frowns when Yusuke stomps out of the room, down the hallway blindly.

"C'mon Kurama you saw her! She's like a caged animal! What kind of sicko does that to a ten year old girl??"

"I'm not happy about it either Yusuke," Kurama's green eyes fill with anger, "but that's why we were called here. Please, try and be reasonable."

Yusuke growls, "Fine. But I don't like this guy."

"I think I found him," Hiei says, "I believe he's the aristocrat who's glaring at us from his office."

The rest of the team looks back at the well dressed aristocrat, who seems to be studying the team from a distance.

"Bingo Hiei," Yusuke growls, "Damn I hate rich people."

"Restraint Yusuke," Kurama reminds him.

"Right. Right," Yusuke smirks, "I won't piss him off too badly. But you know how I am with authority."

The man stands up and walks over to the group with a serious expression, "You must be the Spirit Detective here to help Alice."

"That's us," Yusuke frowns, "here to kick some demon ass. Are you Kureno? Alice's uncle?"

"Yes, that's me," Kureno smiles graciously, "I'm the head of the house in the absence of my late sister and brother in-law. Forgive me for not welcoming you when you arrived, I'm afraid I was in a meeting with some clients."

"That's fine," Kurama frowns, "But we have some questions for you about Alice. And about the demons who've been after her."

"Please," Kureno nods, "let's go to my office to discuss this."

"Very well," Kurama glances at Yusuke, and back to Kureno, "is it true that you keep Alice locked in her room?"

Kureno's eyes narrow at the boys, "That is true. And I do so with a heavy heart. But if Alice were to leave her room, she would be captured."

"Are you aware of her abilities?" Kurama asks, "It seems that she's developed her spirit awareness at a very young age."

"You mean her visions don't you?" Kureno nods, "yes she started having those a few years ago."

"Tell us about the visions," Hiei says, "what exactly does she see?"

"At first, they were just dreams about future events. She knew when her little sister was going to break her leg. She knew when her father was going to be home late. She knew when the weather would turn bad. But then, I'm afraid it got worse."

"Worse?" Yusuke raises an eyebrow.

"They aren't just dreams anymore, one day I came into her room and her eyes were black, she was having a vision, and when she came out of it, she told me that she saw monsters."

"The demons," Kurama frowns, "coming after her."

"She started to see who was dying. The people she came in contact with in town, her friends, and eventually….she saw her parents' death in one of her visions," Kureno frowns.

"That's got to be rough," Yusuke grimaces.

"It came to be, that she couldn't separate visions from nightmares," Kureno's face seems solemn, "her parents stayed hidden here, in the house for a long time. All the while more people were being killed every few nights. They started to believe that Alice had just imagined it except..." Kureno cuts off with some difficulty. He clears his throat and throws a heavy glance at Yusuke.

"They were wrong," Kuwabara winces, "So then you locked her up?"

"It wasn't until a little while after that, that I realized anyone who came in too much contact with her would be hunted down. I had no choice. I have to protect what's left of this household, her sister, the servants-"

"You," Kurama cuts in, his expression is apathetic, and to his comrades it's scary.

Kureno nods, again, clearing his throat, "Yes. Self preservation is an issue as well."

Yusuke frowns, "How is it that the demons don't just come here and take her? I mean, it's just a human household."

"Did Genkai teach you nothing Yusuke?" Hiei growls, "There was a barrier around this house when we drove through."

"Yea I thought I felt something funky," Kuwabara grunts, "I just thought I was crazy."

Kurama looks back at Kureno, "You must have paid a large sum to afford a psychic. Even if it is a fairly weak barrier. It does mask Miss Alice's powers and her scent."

"Then why the hell do you keep her in her room if they can't sense her here?" Yusuke growls.

"It's dangerous for the servants, Miss Christy, and -"

"Yourself, of course," Hiei sneers.

Kureno folds his hands, "Yes. If we bear even a trace of her scent, and then leave the house. We're in danger of being hunted down."

"Well, I think you'll be happy to hear this," Yusuke smirks, "part of our job is finding the demon in charge so you don't have to keep Alice locked up anymore."

Kureno's eyes open wide, "I can't let you do that-"

"Too damn bad," Yusuke smirks, "you asked for our help and here it is."

"B-But the demons-"

Yusuke cuts him off, "We can handle any minion that decides to waltz into town. Things will go quicker anyway if we have them come to us. Besides, we have a promise to keep."

"Promise?" Kureno twists the watch around his wrist.

"To Alice," Yusuke grins, "right guys?"

"Right," Kurama nods, smiling softly.

Hiei grunts.

"It's a man's promise," Kuwabara grins.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Kurama smirks, bemused with Kureno's new expression, "We have a princess to rescue."

"Right," Yusuke smirks, "we have a play date."

Alice looks wide eyed up at Yusuke, "We're going outside?"

"That's right," Yusuke smirks, "Hiei and I are going out to look for the demons. But Kurama and Kuwabara are staying with you for today. If they don't show you a good time tell me 'cause I'll whip 'em good."

Kurama chuckles, "Sure, Yusuke."

"Ahh…Well then I'll whip Kuwabara good," Yusuke snickers.

"You wish Urameshi!" Kuwabara yells.

Alice looks up at Kurama and Kuwabara, "You'll play with me?"

"That's right," Kurama smiles down at her, "would you like to go outside today?"

"Y-Yes," Alice nods timidly, and hugs her doll closer to her chest, "I would."

"See you guys when we get back," Yusuke smirks, following Hiei out of the room, "we'll be back in a few hours."

"Sure," Kurama nods, "Be careful."

"Mr. Kurama? Mr. Kuwabara?" Alice tugs on their sleeves.

"Yea?" Kuwabara looks down her, "what? Need a potty break?"

She blinks up at him, "Uh…No. Is Uncle Kureno okay with this? Are we gonna get in trouble?"

"Don't worry," Kurama smiles down at her, "You're not going to get in any trouble alright Alice?"

Alice nods and smiles brightly up at the two.

"Now do you wanna leave your dolly inside?" Kuwabara asks.

Alice looks down at her doll and then back up at Kuwabara, she smiles sweetly, "No Mr. Kuwabara, I want to let you play with her." She hands her doll to Kuwabara happily. And he takes it with some hesitation.

"Gee thanks Alice…I…I think," Kuwabara grins, holding the doll up to eye level.

"You're welcome," Alice nods, she looks up to Kurama, "Now may we go play?"

"Of course," Kurama chuckles.

Yusuke and Hiei walk through the town together silently. The city outside the district of mansions is filled with people, rich and poor.

After a long shared silence, Yusuke lets out an angry growl, "GOD DAMMIT THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!!!" In response, several of the civilians stare at the duo and exchange curious and fearful murmurs.

"Quiet down Yusuke," Hiei growls, his hand twitches to his sword.

"We've been all around this god damn town Hiei! There isn't a trace of demonic aura!"

Hiei halts and glares up at the detective, "Would you just shut up? Get it through your empty skull; we're dealing with a demon master mind here! Kirikami isn't stupid enough to bring herself into the open."

"And what about her stupid minions? Shouldn't they be attacking or _something_?"

A sudden chill runs down Yusuke's spine. Hiei looks down a nearby alley way, his crimson eyes smoldering, "Well look Detective," Hiei smirks, "All you had to do was _ask._"

"Finally," Yusuke smirks, taking a turn into the alley way, "It's about time I get to kick some ass."

Alice lets out a yelp and Kurama immediately stops her on the swing, "What's wrong Alice?"

She freezes and grips onto the swing tighter, "No….No not again." Her eyes start to glow. And Kurama can feel her energy like it's fire hanging in the air.

"Holy crap is that….is that her?" Kuwabara stammers from under the tree. He picks himself up off the ground and stumbles over to the trembling little girl.

"Her eyes," Kurama frowns; he lifts her head with his hand.

"Yea, they're glowing," Kuwabara shivers, "what's going on with her?"

The glow in her eyes slowly fades to black and she whimpers.

"She must be having a vision," Kurama's green eyes widen immensely.

"C'mon Alice snap out of it!" Kuwabara grabs her shoulders and starts to shake her.

"Don't Kuwabara!" Kurama grabs Kuwabara's arms, "You can't try and snap her out of her vision! You'll only frighten her! She won't come out of it until it's all over."

"So we just watch her? Like this?" Kuwabara growls.

Alice covers her face with her trembling hands. Tears form in her widened black eyes and they start run down her cheeks. She begins to speak, quietly and inaudibly. Kurama lifts her off of the swing and pulls her close. She clings to his shirt and her eyes return to their original blue color.

"Alice?" Kurama looks down at the terrified little girl, "Alice can you hear me now?"

She nods, "It's just a nightmare," she whispers, "It was…It was just a bad dream."

"No Alice," Kurama frowns, holding her up, "that was a vision. You have the ability see things that will happen in the future. Now please Alice, tell me what you saw in your vision."

Alice's eyes grow even wider, "But….it…it can't be real." She shakes her head.

"Tell me what you saw Alice, and we can keep it from happening together," Kurama says.

"I saw Mr. Yusuke, and Mr. Hiei," Alice whimpers, "The monsters are going after them."

"Aw they can handle it," Kuwabara shrugs. Kurama glares at him, and then he looks back down to Alice, "What did they look like? And how many were there?"

"They were very big, and they had black eyes. They….they looked like people but….but they were so scary. There were five of them."

"We should go help them," Kurama frowns, "Kirikami can channel her powers through her subordinates. The fight could be more difficult than they imagine."

"I guess you're right," Kuwabara grunts.

Alice buries her face in Kurama's chest, "Please don't leave me Mr. Kurama, I'm scared."

Kurama looks down at Alice and sighs, "Go Kuwabara. I see that I'll have to sit this fight out."

Kuwabara nods, "Right, here you go Alice," he hands her back her doll; she takes it and hugs it to her chest.

"Be careful," Alice mumbles, trembling the slightest bit, "The monsters are really scary."

"We'll be A-Okay Alice," Kuwabara grins, "Don't worry your pretty little head."

Alice nods meekly and looks up at Kurama when Kuwabara runs off, "I'm sorry Mr. Kurama. You wanted to go help your friends. . . I'm sorry. It's selfish of me to keep you here. You should go….if you like."

Kurama looks at the girl with a curious expression, he smiles gently back down at her, "It's alright Alice, I understand. And don't worry I'll stay here with you. There will be plenty of fights in the future. And my friends are strong, they can handle the minions."

"Oh," Alice nods timidly, "Thank you."

Kurama looks at the girl, she's still seems so scared. He feels helpless to calm her down. If only he could distract her…..

"Alice are you still afraid?" Kurama asks.

Alice trembles the slightest bit, she nods timidly, "Yes. A little."

"How about I give you a little present Alice?" Kurama smiles down.

She immediately looks up, blinking up at him, "A present? Well you don't have to."

"Hm," Kurama chuckles, "I want to." He runs his fingers through is long red hair, and between his fingers a rose appears, Alice's blue eyes grow wide and she lets out a gasp.

"A rose?" Alice smiles brilliantly, "You must be magic!"

"It's for you Miss Alice," he chuckles, and hands the rose to the little girl, "You see not all demons mean harm to you."

"It's so pretty!" Alice takes it in her hand delicately, "thank you Mr. Kurama!"

"You're Welcome," he smiles and Alice looks at the flower with a sense of amazement.

"Is it a magic rose Mr. Kurama?" Alice looks at the red rose with wonderment.

"It is," Kurama chuckles, "it will protect you from the monsters okay? You don't need be afraid anymore."

Her smile widens and she wraps her arms around Kurama's neck, "Thank you Mr. Kurama!"

"Don't mention it Alice," Kurama chuckles, he lifts her up under her arms and carefully positions her on his shoulders.

Alice lets out an excited squeal, "A piggyback ride?"

"Of course," Kurama smirks.

"Mr. Kurama?" Alice hugs his head. Her voice sounds different somehow, Kurama begins to feel worried, the girl seems to change her mood often, and without much warning.

"Something wrong?" Kurama casts his glance upwards, to no avail however, he still can't see the little girl. Something warm and wet hits his cheek like a drop of rain and his green eyes widen the slightest bit.

"Alice are you crying?" he furrows his brow, suddenly worried, "did I upset you?"

"N-No of course not Mr. Kurama," little Alice hiccups, he can hear her giggle a little bit and then she sniffs a few times, dismissing the tears, "I'm sorry Mr. Kurama I'm just really happy."

"Oh is that it?" Kurama chuckles, "then I'm glad."

"Can we play in the garden next?"

"Of course we can," he smirks and runs with her on his shoulders, "hold on Miss Alice!"

The demons greeted Hiei and Yusuke behind a building. Five of them, all of mediocre strength.

"This won't take long then," Hiei smirks, he unsheathes his hidden sword and lets out a dark chuckle, "Just stand back Detective. And watch a true fighter."

Yusuke laughs, and slaps Hiei on the back, knowing it would piss the fire demon off, "Like hell Hiei! I'm in on this too."

Hiei growls at the spirit detective and in a flash he charges the first demon. Yusuke follows after quickly. The minions have human-like bodies. But they're deformed and discolored. Their skin has started to rot and their eyes are pitch black.

"Hey Hiei is it just me or do these minions stink like…"

"Death?" Hiei smirks, and cuts one of them down to size, the foul odor of decaying flesh pierces the air badly enough that Yusuke has to cover his mouth and nose. He wretches.

"What the freaking hell?! Okay you are _not_ going to cut them open any more that was sick."

"Oh I'm sorry, perhaps you should have stayed at the mansion and played house," Hiei growls and cuts down a second one, causing Yusuke to glare at him with ferocity.

"Just shut the _hell_ up," Yusuke growls and punches one of the minions in the stomach with a fist laced with his energy, the minion hurls back and crumbles against the brick wall of a building. The building shudders with the force.

"That's more like it Yusuke," Hiei chuckles.

"What did I just _say_ you little imp?" Yusuke growls, he clenches his stomach, "God damn that smell."

"Something tells me that the little girl would be more helpful on a mission like this," Hiei mumbles, and throws a death glare to the remaining minion. It feels, almost like it's getting stronger.

"You know what Hiei?" Yusuke growls, and turns on his companion, "I really don't need that crap right now."

"Want to do something about it Detective?" Hiei growls back.

Suddenly the minion's arms wrap around Hiei and Yusuke's throat. It has nails like blades and they dig into their shoulders.

"Dammit," Yusuke struggles, grabbing at the minions arm, "Wh-Where did he get this strength?"

"It must be Kirikami," Hiei reaches for his sword and the minion squeezes him tighter, his claws ripping open his flesh, he cries out.

"Guys!!" Kuwabara's voice comes from the other end of the alley, "Hold on guys!"

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke struggles again and the dagger-like nails start to plunge for his throat.

Kuwabara's spirit sword slices through the monsters arms quickly and the same stench collects in the air. Kuwabara grunts and stumbles back, "What…What is that?"

"Hn," Hiei growls, he quickly grabs his sword and cuts down the now frantic demon, "Now that that's done. Yusuke? Can you still walk?"

"Yes," Yusuke frowns, picking himself up off the ground, "How about you Hiei?"

Hiei winces as he rolls his shoulder, "It's nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like nothing," Kuwabara frowns at his injured team mates.

"How did you know to come here?" Yusuke asks, "You and Kurama were supposed to stay in today."

Kuwabara grins, "Well Alice had a vision of you guys fighting the demons, and so I decided to come here and save the day. Betcha want to thank me now don't ya shortie?" Kuwabara laughs and Hiei rolls his crimson eyes.

" 'Thank' and 'you' weren't the two words I was thinking," Hiei growls.

"Aw come on Hiei," Yusuke snickers, "the big guy did save our butts."

Hiei sheathes his sword and glares at the two of them, "Let's go. It's bad enough to hear you two talking. But this stench makes it worse. We're going."

"Yea yea," Yusuke frowns, and he looks to Kuwabara, "Is Kurama still at the mansion?"

"Yea," Kuwabara frowns, "Alice wanted him to stay. She was really freaking out about the vision thing. I hope she's okay."

The trio eventually makes it back to the mansion. The servants start to fuss when they see their wounds and Hiei shakes them off with terrifying glare. They back off from both of them rather quickly.

"Where are Alice and Kurama?" Yusuke asks one of maids, she looks at both Yusuke and Hiei with a concerned and frightened expression.

"Well?" Hiei frowns, impatient.

"They're outside in the garden," she says quickly and scurries away with bed sheets in hand.

"Think Kurama can fix you two up?" Kuwabara asks, scanning over his friends' injuries.

"Hn," Hiei frowns, "these wounds aren't very serious. Yes. We'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Hey is that Kurama?" Yusuke points out into the garden; he easily spots Kurama's red hair amongst the grasses.

They walk towards him and they can hear him and Alice speaking with each other.

"Mr. Kurama look at the butterflies!" Alice's voice comes out from the distance, "Aren't they pretty?"

"They are Alice," the two of them finally come into view. Alice has her hands raised towards the sky, in hopes of catching one of the many fluttering butterflies; Kurama is smiling back at her. Her doll is sitting beside him on the ground.

Yusuke calls out to both of them, "Hey Kurama, we could use some of plants…That is if you're not too busy playing Mommy."

Kurama looks up and smirks, "No I think I can manage to play doctor as well Yusuke. I see that the demons proved to be a problem."

"They just came as a surprise," Yusuke grins, "That's all."

Alice looks up at both Hiei and Yusuke with wide, frightened eyes, "The monsters…they hurt you!"

Yusuke blinks and smiles back down at her, "You don't need to worry Alice. It's not that bad. Hiei and I will be better by tomorrow."

"You're sure?" Alice frowns; she picks up her doll and holds it to her chest.

"Yes," Kurama smiles down at her Yusuke nods.

"I can treat you both inside," Kurama says, he looks to Kuwabara, "If you're uninjured, stay out here and keep Alice company."

"No," Alice takes hold of Kurama's sleeve, "I'll go inside too."

Kurama looks at her with surprise, but he doesn't argue.

"Let's go then," Hiei grunts, Kurama nods, and with Alice still gripping his sleeve, he follows his teammates into the house.

Christina is in the hallway with a tutor when she spots Alice.

"Alice!" she smiles and runs to her sister, "You were outside? I thought Uncle Kureno didn't want you leaving your room."

"He didn't," Alice says timidly, "but Mr. Kurama and Mr. Kuwabara took me out to play today."

Christina's eyes widen when she looks to Yusuke and Hiei, "Oh my, are you hurt?"

"It's nothing," Yusuke smirks. The tutor spots the two injured boys.

"I can call a doctor if you need-"

Hiei gives her an acute glare and cuts her off, "We're fine. Stay out of it."

The tutor takes a step back, taking Christina's hand, "Come along Miss Christina."

"Fine," Christina pouts, she waves goodbye, "I'll play with you tomorrow Alice!"

Yusuke and Hiei sit on the guestroom's beds as Kurama treats their wounds. Alice, who had refused to go back to her room, is sitting with Kuwabara. Watching quietly and holding the doll to her chest.

"I'm afraid neither of you will be going out tomorrow. Your wounds won't be properly healed by then. You'll stay here with Alice tomorrow and Kuwabara and I will go out to track the source of the minions."

"Hn," Hiei glares up at Kurama while bandaging his own wound, "I'm not babysitting. It's a waste of time."

"You don't have a choice Hiei," Kurama glares at him, "besides it's just a day. I'm sure you and Yusuke can handle it."

Hiei glares at Alice, who's innocently braiding her dolls hair. She meekly meets his eye and blushes, "I'm sorry."

"Aw c'mon Hiei," Yusuke puts his arm around the brooding fire demon, "We can play house together tomorrow," Hiei glares at him and growls, nonetheless, Yusuke continues, "You can be the mommy if you want."

Hiei tackles Yusuke to the floor, grabbing for his neck.

"I don't know about you Kuwabara," Kurama sighs, smirking as he watches his friends wrestle each other on the ground, "but I don't believe that this marriage will last long."

"Nope," Kuwabara grins and picks Alice up, putting her on his shoulders. She blushes and giggles, he continues, "I think I see a divorce in the near future."

Alice looks at the duo with a wary expression, "I don't think I want Mr. Hiei to be my mommy."

"Good call Kid," Kuwabara snickers, "I wouldn't either."

"I'll kill you Yusuke!" Hiei snarls.

"Only in your dreams Three Eyes!" Yusuke smirks.

"Mr. Kuwabara can I have some apple juice?" Alice wraps her arms around his head.

"Sure thing Kid," Kuwabara grins, he turns to Kurama, "I'm sure they'll be done when we get back."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kurama sighs, and follows the two out the door.

* * *

Is it just me or was that a tad long?? Huh......Oh well.... Review! Pretty please with Hiei on top!

Yusuke-Kinky *snickers*

Hiei- WHAT? *pulls out katana

Me-............Please point me to the nearest funeral home....I'd like to save my mother the trip.

Hiei- Don't worry *dark laughter* i'll be the one to cremate you!

Me- EEP! Save me Kurama!

Kurama- *blinks* Don't get me involved with this killing spree alright Hiei?

Me- O_O YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME DAMMIT!

Kurama- *sighs* Fine then. Hiei if you kill her we'll never get to leave this fanfiction.

Hiei- *freezes*.....God..........DAMMIT!

Me- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *innocent smile* REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

It's FINALLY HERE!!!! After what seems like such a long time this next chapter is finally here and done! ^^ Sorry bout the wait (and if you didn't notice/care? hahaha OH well ^^) all of it's my fault cuz i'm just too darn lazy. ^^. Alright i'll make this short sweet and to the point! Loads and loads and loads of thanks to **Brittany May** and **Crazy anime chick since 1993 **for your kind reviews. And thanks to all of those that have read so far! I really appreciate it ^^ okie dokie! Here's the next chapter of Black Sheep! Will you please review? Pretty please? ^_^ THANK YOU!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Hiei? Is Mr. Yusuke dead?" Alice asks when she pokes the sleeping Yusuke's head. He groans and rolls over in response. Hiei smirks.

"No he's just a lazy ass," Hiei smirks, and Yusuke barely opens one eye, long enough to growl at Hiei, and he closes it again.

"Oh," Alice blinks, "Did Mr. Kurama and Mr. Kuwabara already leave?"

"Yes," Hiei nods, "Long before you woke up. Now it's up to the detective to entertain you."

"She's ten years old Hiei," Yusuke growls, "You can't handle her?"

"I have no interest in playing games," Hiei growls.

"Screw you," Yusuke pulls the covers up over his head and Alice takes a step back, "It's okay Mr. Hiei. You don't have to play with me if you don't want to. I can play by myself."

"Hn," Hiei smirks, "But I'm not going to let Yusuke ignore his responsibilities. Plus, this might be the most fun I have all day. Alice, leave the room for a moment. Don't come back in until I tell you to."

Alice's eyes widen substantially, and she slowly walks towards the door. She shuts it quietly behind her, and she puts her ear to the door curiously.

A loud thud resonates from the other side; Yusuke lets out a surprised yelp. For about a moment, everything is silent. Alice almost opens the door before Yusuke starts to yell.

"HIEI YOU BASTARD!!! DAMMIT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Hn," Alice can hear Hiei's chuckle from her side of the door, "What's wrong Yusuke? Not a morning person?

"I'M GOING TO FREAKIN KILL YOU HIEI!" Yusuke growls from inside the room and a few more thuds come from the room, and Alice can hear Yusuke cussing underneath his breath.

"Alice you can come back in now," Hiei's voice sounds slightly amused and Alice opens the door with hesitation. Unsure of what she might see, she covers her eyes nervously when she walks in.

Hiei chuckles, "You can look, luckily the detective doesn't sleep in the-"

"That _is not_ what you want to talk about to a ten year old girl," Yusuke growls. Alice opens her eyes and she gasps quietly when she looks at them.

When Alice had left the room, he had promptly flipped over Yusuke's bed. Yusuke had crawled out and tried to…well…..kill Hiei. But Hiei had taken Yusuke's grogginess to his own advantage and pinned Yusuke down to the carpet face down. Yusuke is squirming under Hiei's grip and muttering unmentionable profanities.

"I swear to God Hiei," Yusuke growls, "I'm going to pay you back full."

"Stop your whining Yusuke," Hiei smirks and loosens his grip, "you have a play date today. Remember?"

Yusuke looks up to Alice and sighs, "And what about you Hiei? You think you can get out of babysitting?"

"That's what I've been insisting on since this whole mission began. I'm as interested in babysitting and playing games as I'm interested in shopping and dancing around like a fool," Hiei's voice turns into a growl, he releases his grip on the back of Yusuke's neck and stands up.

"So what are you going to do now?" Yusuke frowns up at Hiei.

"That's of no consequence to you," Hiei smirks and makes his way out of the room.

"Mr. Hiei you shouldn't go out," Alice's voice is quiet and her eyes are downcast, but it stops Hiei in his tracks.

"Why?" he raises an eyebrow and turns to the timid little girl, "Did you have another vision?"

"I-I had nightmare…..The monsters were in it and-"

"Was it a vision or a nightmare Alice?" Hiei's crimson eyes meet her frightened blue eyes and she immediately looks down once again.

"I couldn't tell," she mumbles and wrings her hands, "But….they're going to hurt someone….but I don't know who. I don't feel very good Mr. Hiei. You shouldn't go out. You have to tell Mr. Kurama and Mr. Kuwabara to come back right away!"

Hiei smirks, "You don't have to worry about them. Kurama can handle it, even if the idiot can't. And myself? I won't be caught off guard by such a pathetic excuse for an opponent ever again."

Yusuke picks himself up, "Think about it Hiei, the girl has a wicked sixth sense, if she senses that something screwy is going to happen. Then shouldn't we be careful? I mean we had to have Kuwabara save our asses last time. I know I'm the last one to be walking on egg shells but-"

"I'm not going to stay hidden in this mind numbingly dull mansion just because Alice has a 'tummy ache'. I'm off. If I were you I'd take good care of the girl." Hiei turns back around and makes it to the door way.

"Because you're the last one I'd expect to say that, I'm going to ask….why is it so important to you?"

Hiei turns to Yusuke one last time, "Kirikami is strong. But as she is, we can beat her. This girl has powers. Great powers that she can't begin to control. If Kirikami gets her hands on Alice's talents. We'll end up exactly like those decaying minions in the alley way."

"Forgive me," Yusuke grunts, he holds his hand out to Alice, who takes it hesitantly, "For a moment I thought you actually cared about her."

Hiei's crimson eyes narrow and smolder angrily, "You're a fool Yusuke. This is a mission. Throw your feelings aside before you get yourself killed for a little girl."

"You're an ass," Yusuke smirks, "so do what you want. Just don't get into any trouble. And please, for the love of God Hiei, stop scaring the maids. They have enough to worry about."

"Hn," Hiei smirks and disappears from the doorway.

Alice squeezes Yusuke's hand; he notices and looks down to her, "Alice? What's up?"

"I-I don't know," he pulls her hand away, "I think my stomach feels funny."

"Hey, I just noticed," Yusuke smirks, "Where's your doll?"

Alice blushes, "I….I didn't bring her with me….I…I'm not a baby anymore. I…I shouldn't play with dolls."

"Really?" Yusuke's eyebrows raise, "But I thought that it….er…I thought that _she_ was important to you Alice." Yusuke quickly catches himself when he talks about the doll.

"W-Well she is," Alice's cheeks become twice as red as before, "She's been my best friend f-for a long time but….I can't be a kid anymore."

"Aw, what are you talking like that for?" Yusuke smirks, "You're only ten Alice. You don't have to be anything more than a kid."

Alice meets his eye timidly, "But if I'm a kid. Then I can't be any of your friends. Mr. Kurama. . . . Or You…Or Mr. Kuwabara. . . And Mr. Hiei doesn't want to be my friend if I'm only a child…..So I don't want to be a child anymore."

Yusuke smirks and picks Alice up, "Hey, just because you're ten doesn't mean that we can't be friends Alice. I can't say much for Hiei, because let's face it; he's a fun-sucker. But as for Kurama and Kuwabara? I'm positive that they'd love to be your friend."

"You mean that?" Alice squirms in his arms. Yusuke nods and Alice motions for him to let her down, "Then I'm going to get Emily."

"Emily?" Yusuke raises an eyebrow as Alice begins to scamper out of the room. She nods and takes off down the hallway towards her room.

Yusuke mumbles to himself as he follows her down the hallway "Didn't know the doll had a name."

************************

Kurama and Kuwabara step into the alleyway cautiously.

"So this is where you encountered the minions?" Kurama looks to Kuwabara quizzically. Kuwabara nods fervently as his eyes dart to every corner of the shadowed street.

"But I don't feel anything now," Kuwabara frowns, he stretches his arms over his head, "so you don't think they'll come back?"

"Oh, I believe that they'll find us," Kurama smirks, "We both bear Alice's scent to some extent."

"You especially I guess," Kuwabara smirks and turns around, "By the way how was playing Mommy all day Kurama? That kid ever get tired?"

Kurama chuckles, "No, she was especially excited yesterday. She wasn't overbearing as children usually are. So watching over her isn't that bad."

"She seems so sad," Kuwabara frowns, "I mean the way she talks is depressing don't you think?"

Kurama frowns and nods, "Yes. Fate has dealt her cruel card. But that's all the more reason to rid this town of Kirikami. Once that is done, she won't need to stay in that house."

"You know what I noticed?" Kuwabara starts to make his way back to the people filled streets.

"Hm?" Kurama looks back to the alley way, "what is it?"

"She really seems to cling to you," Kuwabara smirks, "I mean. She didn't leave your side the entire day did she?"

"Hm," Kurama smirks, "Now that you've mentioned it. I believe you're right. She became quite frantic when I was about to leave with you yesterday."

"Right," Kuwabara nods, "you think she'll be okay with Urameshi and Hiei? I mean I don't think either of them are great babysitters."

"I don't think Hiei will be of much help. In fact, he'll probably leave within the first hour when he knows that Yusuke has it under control."

"Figures the little runt would skip out on his job," Kuwabara mumbles.

"If I know Hiei," Kurama smirks, "he'll be on his own, looking for Kirikami or hunting down her hiding place."

"Yea whatever," Kuwabara mumbles, "he's probably moping around in a tree or freaking out some little kids at the playground with his third eye."

"As much as I think Hiei would enjoy that," Kurama chuckles quietly, "I think he's just as anxious to finish this mission as we are."

Kuwabara freezes and his eyes narrow, "Hey Kurama."

"Something wrong?" Kurama frowns.

"I don't know," Kuwabara's voice becomes low and flat, "But my sixth sense is firing up." He looks down an intersection and points to a different road, "I think we should go this way."

"Do you think it's Kirikami?" Kurama frowns, "or a minion?"

"I dunno," Kuwabara's frown deepens, "But it feels like it's going farther away. And if it were a minion, wouldn't it be coming to us?"

Kurama nods, "But that doesn't make sense. Why would Kirikami go to the trouble to hide herself for so long from the Spirit World and just step out into the city?"

"You're right," Kuwabara's body tenses up.

"Either way," Kurama frowns, "we have to find them and stop them before they cause any damage to the city."

"Right," Kuwabara nods and they take off down the street through the thick crowd of people.

***********************************

"You sure you don't want to go outside?" Yusuke asks for the third time now. Alice nods soundlessly and brushes out her doll's hair with her fingers.

"I don't feel so good about going outside today," Alice frowns, "my stomach feels funny."

"If you're sick I can go get you some medicine," Yusuke stretches out his arms.

"That's okay," Alice begins to re-braid her doll's hair, "You don't have to do that Mr. Yusuke. I'll be fine. But..Isn't your arm hurting you?"

Yusuke rolls back his slightly injured shoulder and winces just slightly, "Well I'll be alright. Trust me. I've had a lot worse than a cut on the shoulder."

"If you say so Mr. Yusuke," Alice nods and looks down at her doll.

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Yusuke smirks, "I'll teach you how to play poker. Where's a deck of cards?"

Yusuke gets up to leave the room and Alice stares at him as he goes, "Mr. Yusuke is…going to teach me how to gamble? …..I miss Mr. Kurama," Alice holds her doll up to her chest, "Don't you Emily?"

Just as Yusuke starts to explain the game, frantic voice start to come from the hallway. As they get louder, they become clearer.

"Miss. Christina please come back! Master Kureno insisted that I keep you away from here!"

"I don't care anymore!" Christina's childlike voice echoes down the hall and into Alice's room.

"Looks like you have a visitor," Yusuke smirks. Alice nods and a sinking feeling develops in her gut. She looks to the door and sure enough, Christina comes through the doorway at full speed.

"Alice!" she smiles and runs straight to her sister, "I want to play with you today! We haven't played together in so long!"

The nanny runs in after her, breathing heavily and walking towards Christina, "Miss…Christina. Y-You can't…be in here," her voice is interrupted several times by her shallow breath.

"I know," Christina's shoulders straighten, "I don't care. I'm going to play with Alice today. And nothing will change my mind."

Alice stands up and puts her hand on Christina's shoulder, "Christy you can't be in here. You should go. There're probably children outside the mansion that you can go play with okay? They'll be more fun than I am."

Christina's blue eyes widen and she frowns, "I don't want the other children. I want to play with you….My sister Alice."

"Miss Christina-"

"Shut up," Yusuke glares at the nanny. She immediately takes a step back when Yusuke stands up, "I've been put in charge of Alice. And I say that she can play with Christy."

"Oh thank you Mr. Yusuke!" Christy cheers and Alice freezes.

"But Mr. Yusuke-"

"I don't want to hear it Alice," Yusuke smirks and kneels down beside her, "You deserve to play with your own sister."

"But the monsters-"

Yusuke grins, "I'll protect your sister. And I'll protect you. That's what I'm here for Alice."

"Master Kureno won't like this at all," the nanny straightens her back and frowns crossly at Yusuke. And Yusuke just smirks back.

"I don't really give a damn what Kureno thinks of this," Yusuke growls, "Because personally, I hate the guy."

"Me too," Christina sticks out her tongue and Yusuke suppresses laughter.

" 'Atta girl Christy," Yusuke snickers and rustles her long black hair, and he looks up to the flustered nanny, "I have things handled here. You can go now."

The nanny stomps out of the room, mumbling about 'disrespectful little monsters' and fixing her now unruly hair.

"Well Christy what do you want to do?" Yusuke asks.

"Christy throws her hands up in the air, "Let's play outside! Alice let's play outside today okay? We'll play hide and seek, we can play tag, we can play house. Let's go! Let's go!"

Alice's blue eyes widen and a troubling feeling settles in her stomach like a sickness, "Outside? But Christy-."

"Please?" Christy takes Alice's hand fervently and jumps anxiously, "Please? I just want to play with you. That's all."

Alice looks up to Yusuke nervously, "Mr. Yusuke?"

"Don't worry," he rustles her raven hair, "everything will be okay. I promise."

"Then let's go," Alice nods and Christy takes off out the door with her twin in tow.

"Mr. Yusuke aren't you going to come play with us?" Christy twirls around to face him when she's dragged her sister past the front door.

"If you don't mind," Yusuke smirks, "I think I'll just watch."

"Suit yourself," Christy smirks and Alice timidly hands him her doll.

"Come on Alice, let's go to the garden! All the butterflies are out today! Aren't they pretty?"

Alice runs after her and glances back at Yusuke. He nods and holds her doll up, "Don't worry. I've got your doll covered."

Alice nods and follows Christy into the garden.

"Maybe now's the time I can catch up on my sleep," Yusuke yawns and stretches out under the oak tree, "They can't get into too much trouble can they?"

"Where did Mr. Yusuke go?" Alice looks in all directions for her guardian to find him nowhere in sight among the thick bushes and the tall flowers.

"I'm sure he's close by Alice," Christy smiles, picking a flower and inhaling the scent quietly, "This one sure is pretty."

"It is," Alice nods and fingers the delicate petals of the flower carefully, "What are you picking it for?"

Christy smiles, "Because I was thinking we could show it too all of the boys when they come back? I bet if we made a big bouquet they'd all like it."

"You think so?" Alice's blue eyes blink back at Christy's and she reaches over to a rose and when her finger grazes the stem, the thorn pricks her finger. She winces and frowns at the blood coming from her thumb very slowly.

"Ow," Alice whimpers and moves to suck the blood, Christy takes her sister's hand and pulls out a handkerchief and hold it against the cut, "Here"

"Oh," Alice smiles back her, "thank you Christy."

Christy nods and holds the white cloth until the cut is dry, "Be more careful okay? The thorns can hurt a little. So do you still want to do the bouquet?"

Alice nods quietly, "Yes. But. I'm not sure that they'll like them very much."

"Maybe not," Christy giggles, "But it'll be fun to make a big one anyway."

"Yes," Alice smiles and picks the rose carefully and breathes the aroma in.

Christy smiles, "There are some really pretty flowers just a little farther Alice," she points ahead, "They should be in our bouquet."

Alice follows her twin farther ahead and suddenly stops, "C-Christy?"

"Huh?" Christy spins around, picking a violet from the ground.

"I…I don't think we should go any farther," Alice's voice becomes quiet. Her stomach starts to churn and her mind begins to scream out with warning, "There are lots of pretty flowers back there. Let's…Let's go."

Christy smiles gently, blinking her blue eyes innocently, "But Alice it's just a little farther. That's all. Come on."

"B-But something bad will happen," Alice's voice begins to shake.

"We'll only be there for a little while," Christy giggles and goes forward, "just wait for me here then."

"No Christy!" Alice starts to go after her but her legs freeze, and she feels her heart start to beat harder in her chest, "Christy…Please come back."

Her stomach begins to churn and she takes a step forward. Her legs start to shake and her body feels like it's screaming at her to stay put.

A sudden shriek comes from ahead and Alice can feel heart stop suddenly. Without thinking about it any longer she starts to run to the direction of the scream as fast as her legs will carry her.

_*****_

Kuwabara suddenly comes to a stop at another intersection. The road is completely empty of people and Kuwabara looks around frantically.

"Kuwabara?" What's wrong? Is she here?" Kurama snaps his wrist and his rose whip materializes around him.

"N-No," Kuwabara growl with frustration, turning in circles and clenching his fists, "that energy it's….it's completely gone! I mean the trail just went cold. It was moving and….I can't feel it anymore. Did she know we were following her?"

Kurama's eyes narrow and thought races through his mind as he takes his own slow look all around him, "That's possible. She could've sensed us and masked her own energy as she did. But that doesn't quite fit; she wouldn't have let out her energy at all if that was the case. She's an ancient demon, so she can manipulate how others percept her energy."

"Then was it a minion?" Kuwabara asks.

"Could have been," Kurama frowns and his eyebrows furrow in thought.

_Kirikami is no amateur. She has a plan in doing this but what could it be? The chance of her risking herself in town is slim. So then the energy Kuwabara sensed had to be one of her minions. But if that were the case it would have attacked us…..because we bear Alice's scent. But it was running away. And now it's disappeared. _

"Too bad," Kuwabara scratches his head, "Since we're on the other side of the city now we'll have to head all the way back and search."

Kurama's face goes pale and he looks to Kuwabara, "Kuwabara the minion that you sensed was never going to attack us. Or lead us to Kirikami's hiding place."

_"_I don't like it when you talk like this Kurama. It never ends up being good," Kuwabara frowns.

"That minion was sent to distract us and draw us away."

_"_From what?" Kuwabara's face pales as realization sets in.

"Alice," Kurama's voice is quiet, and he looks back to Kuwabara with a fierce look of frustration and panic, "we have to hurry. Kirikami must be attacking Alice's house.

_"_Attacking?" Kuwabara runs after Kurama when he sprints back in the direction they came from, "But that shield is supposed to keep them hidden."

_"_Not if they were able to track someone who bears Alice's scent," Kurama pushes himself faster through the streets of the city.

Kuwabara's gut starts to sink, "Y'mean like Yusuke, Hiei and Me just yesterday? After they were attacked?"

"Exactly," Kurama clenches his teeth, "all this time we were playing into Kirikami's plan. We have to hurry Kuwabara."

_"_Why are you so worried?" Kuwabara pants, "I mean Alice has Yusuke and Hiei…..Okay well she has Yusuke."

_"_That's not the point Kuwabara," Kurama frowns, "Kirikami is a master of deceit and she has an army of minions working for her. Yusuke and Hiei can't protect Alice alone."

_"_These missions never get easier do they Kurama? I mean why can't we ever just save a cat from a tree and call it good."

_"_I agree," Kurama's frown deepens and he pushes himself faster and he begins to weave through the people. Leaving Kuwabara somewhat in the dust.

_"_Hey wait up Fox Boy I can't run that fast!!!"

_*****_

_I don't want anyone else to die. Not ever again. And especially not because of me._

Alicepushes her legs faster and faster through the garden, through bushes. Time and time again she falls on her knees only to feel the slight bit of sharp pain and to push herself forward again.

Another scream sounds off from a closer distance and Alice falls again and this time she can't muster the strength to pull herself up, her voice cracks when she yells out, "Christy! Yusuke!"

The sound of frantic footsteps come closer and closer and Alice feels her body start to tremble. Another scream comes from just ahead of her and Christy runs past Alice back in the direction of the house. Alice pulls herself up quickly but something grabs her arm tightly and pulls her back painfully, nearly ripping her arm out of her socket. She screams and a black rough hand envelopes her mouth and hot tears start to pool in her eyes. Her heart starts to beat wildly in her chest.

"_It's her," _a soft voice comes from every direction. It's a soft, feminine voice, soft but terrifying.

"_She's mine! Bring her back to me!"_ the voice becomes louder and Alice twists and turns in the monster's grip.

She bites the monster's hand as hard as she can and it screams, a disgusting stench fills the air around them and Alice stumbles away as fast as her legs can carry her.

She ducks under a bush, tucking herself in between the branches, the leaves and some sort of fence that must encircle the garden.

"Yusuke?" she whispers, "Mr. Kurama please don't leave me here."  
A low growl comes from close by and she stifles a whimper, curling her legs in as close to her as she can. A disgusting odor wafts in the air around her and she covers her nose and mouth, suppressing the urge to release the scream that's building in her throat.

A black arm slithers under the bushes and the scream escapes her throat when the hand grasps her ankle and pulls her out from the bushes. The monster's nails dig into her skin and her throat constricts so that a fire erupts in the cavity of her chest. Another scream erupts from her throat and despite the brief tug of war between the bushes and the monsters strength; the monster pulls her out into the open. He takes her by the shoulders and she yelps in pain when he squeezes her shoulder blades tightly as to pick her up off the ground.

Within split seconds, Alice feels the demon's grip loosen and drop her back on the ground. She blinks and suddenly a new arm is wrapped around her waist, holding her trembling, paralyzed body in the air.

Alice looks up slowly, feeling a new scream start to form in her throat, but most of the fear vaporizes when realization settles in to her frantic mindset.

Hiei's crimson eyes are dangerously furious, staring back down at her with a glare. She hears herself squeak and he grunts.

"I'm going to kill that worthless detective," his growl is venomous and it makes Alice cringe.

He blinks at her and sets her on her feet, Alice blinks back at him, only to just now notice that he has her twin sister over his shoulder.

Her eyes widen when her sister doesn't move, she opens her mouth to ask a question but the fire in her chest, and the roaring in her ears make her incapable of speech.

He raises an eyebrow, and Alice tugs on her sister's tattered end of a dress to wake her up.

He sighs, "Stop your fussing okay? Your sister's fine. She just fainted when that…_thing_ caught you."

Alice's eyes begin to overflow with hot tears and she starts to sob and Hiei feels his irritation skyrocket.

"Will you stop your bawling?" he growls at her and takes her by her trembling arm, "I'm taking you and your sister back to Urameshi. That is, if I even let him live for abandoning his only responsibility. And letting you walk right past the damn barrier."

Hiei's voice is a low and frightening growl, but Alice doesn't feel afraid of Hiei, in fact, relief washes over her like a wave and she follows beside him closely. Every part of her small body aching and stinging. But the fire still rages in her chest and she can't make her body stop trembling.

_Could it be?_ A feeling of fear envelopes the little girl's sub consciousness and she can feel her burning heart start to race. _Is it not over. Could there be more monsters?_

She grips onto Hiei's cloak and he scowls at her when she refuses to let go. She tries her best to calm down her body, to speak to him, to tell him that the danger hasn't passed but her throat aches and burns from screaming paired with the overwhelming sense of fear she can't find her voice.

"Would you let go?" he snatches her hand away and she whimpers, "I told you to stop fussing alright?"

His words, even if that _was _an attempt to soothe her, do not suffice and tears start to fill her eyes, and Alice wraps her arms around herself in a futile attempt to stop the burning in the cavity of her chest.

Hiei sighs and picks her up off the ground, "You're not in danger anymore alright? You're just being paranoid."

She looks up at him, her frightened blue eyes close shut and she wraps her arms tightly around his neck in her own attempt to bury the feeling of fear that rages inside of her mind.

"Hn," he rolls his crimson eyes, "Stop your trembling will you. It's my job and my responsibility. I won't let any of those pathetic demons harm you Alice. . . . So will you get off of me now? Your legs are still in commission aren't they?"

Alice nods furiously, and untangles her arms from him and he sets her back down, "Come on. You can watch me kill the detective."

They find Yusuke under the same tree, eyes shut, snoring lightly. Even Alice can feel a slight frustration when smirks in his sleep.

_He promised he would protect my sister._

_He promised he would protect me._

Hiei kicks him awake and Yusuke yelps from the surprise, falling over in the process.

He gains his bearings in about three seconds, "HIEI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-"

Before he can finish yelling, Hiei brutally connects his fist with Yusuke's stomach and Yusuke remains speechless, coughing and trying to regain the wind that had promptly been knocked out of him.

And Hiei takes the rare moment of silence to rip into him, "You're an idiot! You had one responsibility! Just one! And you fall asleep? I really hope you enjoyed that nap Detective, because you put Alice's and Christy's life on the line when you decided to stop giving a damn!"

"Wha-What the hell are you talking about Hiei?" Yusuke coughs out, looking between a trembling Alice, an unconscious Christy and an infuriated fire demon.

Hiei growls at him, "While you were catching up on your beauty sleep, Alice and Christy ran past the barrier. The demons found them in a matter of moments. You're just lucky I was nearby Detective, and I heard one of them scream. Alice was nearly taken by one, and Christy would've died."

Yusuke's face pales drastically and he clenches his fists silently, for a few moments.

"Dammit Hiei," Yusuke growls, he looks back up at him, "why didn't you hit me harder?"

Hiei rolls his eyes, "Don't tempt you me you worthless excuse for a detective."

"Yea," Yusuke stands, "I deserve everything you have to throw at me Hiei."

He walks to Alice and looks her over, "Looks like you got beat up pretty badly didn't you?"

Alice nods, still not quite sure how to find her voice. Yusuke observes the bruises up and down her arms and legs. Her tangled hair and her torn dress.

"Take her inside," Hiei frowns, "There will be more coming very soon. And take her sister as well. I can't fight them with a girl on my back."

Yusuke nods quietly and holds out his hand to Alice, "I'm sorry Alice. I won't take this for granted again."

Alice takes his hand with some hesitation, and he leads her inside, with Christy in his arm.

One of the maids drops her armload of laundry when she spots Christy and Alice. She covers her mouth and runs to take Christy from his arms.

"Oh my, Miss Christina!? Wh-What happened to her? Miss Alice? Are you alright?"

The maid looks crossly at Yusuke, he opens his mouth to explain but she cuts him off, "Is this all your doing?"

Yusuke frowns, "It's my fault that they're hurt. A demon came when I wasn't paying attention. They walked past the barrier and the demon attacked them. Christy is unconscious, but I'm sure she'll be fine when she wakes up. And it looks like Alice will be okay, other than a few scratches and bruises. It seems like she's pretty shaken up though. You have Hiei to thank for their well being."

"Oh my," the maid covers her mouth and holds out her hand to Alice. Alice reaches out to take it but suddenly her body freezes and she feels the adrenaline rush through her veins. Fear, once again roars in her subconscious. She takes back her hand and clings to Yusuke's pant leg.

"Huh?" Yusuke frowns, "Alice? It's okay she's just going to take you to be cleaned up," he looks back up at the maid, "right?"

"Yes," she nods, a kind smile spreads across her face and she takes Alice's hand without the girl's approval. She starts to lead Alice across the room to the hallway and Alice looks back to Yusuke, helpless and afraid, not able to voice her fears. Her worst fears.

_This woman,_ she looks up to the maid, _she used to hate me. Why? Why would she help me?_

The maid smiles sweetly back at her and grips Alice's hand tighter, when they reach Alice's room she opens the door and shuts it behind her quietly.

"I did what you asked me to do," the maid speaks aloud and she looks to Alice's bed. Where a woman with bright red eyes and snow white hair smiles back at Alice. The woman is holding Alice's doll, the doll that she thought she had left with Yusuke. She looks to the maid and nods. She stands and takes a step toward Alice.

Alice feels her body scream out in fear and takes a step back; the maid stops her and pushes her forward. Alice falls forward and scrambles back up.

_It's her. _She feels her body start to tremble.

"Keep your promise!" the maid frowns at her, her voice cracks, and tears start to fill in the maid's eyes "I brought you the little monster! Let me see my husband again!"

_The woman with the icy voice._

The woman takes a step towards the maid and takes her hand, "You will see your husband again, that much, I did promise you."

The woman smiles gently, "Close your eyes."

Alice reaches out to the maid, wishing that she could scream out to her.

_The woman with the fiery eyes._

The woman's red eyes glow and she slides a nail across the maid's throat gently and blood flows down her neck, she opens her eyes and stares back, surprised, and hurt.

"You'll see your husband in the afterlife," she smiles at the girl, whose body collapses in on itself, "and your body will serve me in this life."

Alice's body begins to tremble and she feels the fear roar in her ears. Her entire body, screaming for her to run. But her legs feel frozen, even when the woman looks to Alice, smiling sweetly, the blood pooling just slightly under the woman's feet.

"Hello Miss Alice," her voice is smooth, sweet, icy, and terrifying all at the same time, she walks over to Alice, and smoothes Alice's tangled raven hair out, sweetly, motherly, "It's so nice to meet you Alice. My name is Kirikami. And I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

________________________

Yup...didn't end it with a joke this time. ^^ sorry i wanted to but i didn't find this confrontation.........funny. So in it's place? A very small short story? EH? EH?

Kurama- Migoto-chan?

Me- Yyyyessss?

Kurama- This isn't a short story......this is a very very poor drawing of Yusuke dumping a bottle of Clorox down Kuwabara's throat And a...a Chibi Hiei sitting on a throne.

Me- *observing* so it is...so it is.........well then....sorry no short story.....

Kurama- Did you draw this Migoto-chan?

Me-.....yes.... VV"

Kurama- Why did you draw ....me? With a-

Me- *covers his mouth* BYE FOLKS BE HERE NEXT TIME TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER. *to kurama* GIVE THAT BAAAACK!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! This chapter took FOREVER, you'll have to tell me what you think about it. I'm so sorry that i take this long to update. I'd like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed this far. Thank you **Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara **and **Crazy anime chick since 1993** for reviewing the last chapter :D. I really appreciate it.

So, that's all, won't you enjoy? Review if you like.

* * *

Alice feels adrenaline and fear roaring in every corner of her body, she inches away from the woman with the fiery eyes. But, like a mouse in a corner, she can't find a safe place to run to. The woman seems to stand up and glide across the floor, her red eyes focus on the little girl. She stops and stands between Alice and the locked door.

Kirikami smiles serenely and kneels down, to meet Alice at eye level. Alice tries to take another step back but she finds herself immobile once again. Her trembling body frozen in place. Kirikami tips her head to side and her ivory hair falls over her shoulders.

Something strangely sad arises in Kirikami's eyes when fear filled tears run down Alice's pale, bruised cheek. "Oh, Alice why do you look so frightened? I'm not here to hurt you. Not at all."

Alice struggles to find her voice, but still it remains locked inside of her.

Kirikami's fire red eyes widen and with a gentle touch she brushes Alice's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Alice. I can't let you have your voice quite yet. I don't want you to call that troublesome group of boys back here. This conversation is just for you and me."

Alice closes her eyes tight, the thoughts scream in her head. _She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me! But I know they'll come for me. They have to come for me! _

Kirikami laughs, and a painful knot forms in Alice's stomach. Kirikami shakes her head. "I can hear your thoughts, Alice. And those worthless idiots will not come to your aid. Not for a while, at least."

_What? _Alice's thoughts grow frantic. _No. They promised to protect me!_

_They promised_.

"You can't honestly believe that can you? Yusuke nearly let you die. Hiei was the one to come to your rescue. But Miss Alice, I think you should know that it's only out of obligation. Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara and Kurama. They care nothing of you. It's merely their job to protect you from demons like me."

_No_. Alice shakes her head. _She's lying. _Alice casts her eyes to the demon. _I don't believe you._

"You poor child." Kirikami reaches out to her gently, and Alice visibly cringes when her hand slithers around the girl's thin, delicate shoulders. Her shoulders tense and tighten in immediate response.

_Please, just stay away. Don't-_

A small whimper comes from her throat when Kirikami pulls her closer

_Please don't hurt me._

Kirikami wraps her arms around Alice's shoulders tenderly. "All this time you've been all alone. You know, I've been looking for you for quite a long time, and I'm so happy that I've finally found you. I was _so_ worried."

Alice pauses and looks up to Kirikami. Confused. _Worried? About me? _

Kirikami smiles again, almost satisfied now. Alice's thoughts begin to swim in confusion. "Yes, Alice. I've been very worried about you. I'm not nearly as evil as those foolish little boys have led you to believe. Alice, I was much like you when I was young. I was rejected because of the gifts that were given to me at birth. And I was forced to live in solitude." Kirikami's voice becomes smooth, somewhat sad, and Alice's paranoia starts to drift away. "Just like you I was alone for a long, long time. I was hated. Ostracized."

Alice blinks back at Kirikami with puzzled, innocent blue eyes.

"You don't have to be alone Alice." Kirikami's becomes urgent. She rustles Alice's raven hair and her blood red eyes become sympathetic. "You don't have to be alone ever again. You can come with me, and I can show you how to put your powers to good use. You would never be alone again, Alice. I will _always_ remain by your side."

Alice blinks up at her and takes a step back, and Kirikami releases her gently.

_You don't have to worry about me. I never asked you to._ Alice shakes her head; she looks around somewhat desperately, but as subtly as she can. Kirikami's words sound sweet and reassuring; something inside of Alice tells her that she's dangerous. The words aren't right. She looks to the door, and it seems almost miles away from her. Her thoughts start to reel. _I'm not alone anymore. I have Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara…And Hiei said that he and the others would protect me. They promised! All of them._

Kirikami's smile is sympathetic. "And don't you see how Yusuke-kun 'protected' you? He _left you for dead, _Alice."

_He made a mistake…but he promised that I could trust him. _

"I know they made a lot of _promises,_ Alice." Kirikami's fingers run through Alice's raven tresses and a shiver runs through every end of Alice's nerves. "And that's why I've come to protect you from the heart break that they're going to put you through. They'll hurt you, Alice."

_They'd never hurt me. Kurama would never hurt me. _

"What do you think they'll do after they've chased me away?" Kirikami frowns and Alice's stomach churns uncomfortably. "Did you think that they'd remain here with you forever?"

Kirikami strokes Alice's hair tenderly. "I know that this truth may hurt you, Miss Alice, but when those boys are finished with their obligations. They will leave, and their promises will mean nothing to them anymore. You will be left alone again, and nothing will have changed from before they arrived. You will still be alone, and rejected by those who once cared for you."

Alice can feel her heart tremble in its cage; she takes a few slow steps away. She approaches her vanity table and with a frail, trembling hand she picks up the rose that Kurama had given her. Holding it to her chest she looks to it with her trembling, confused, blue eyes.

_It can't be this way._ Her shoulders start to tremble. _He promised me…With this rose, this magic_ _rose, he said he would protect me. He promised. _

Kirikami's smooth, but icy voice speaks to the broken child with a patient but sharp voice. "That was nothing but a lie, child; he will forsake you when he has finished his duty here. But, Alice, if you so choose to come with me, I will never forsake you. You will never be alone again. I will always be by your side, and our bond won't fade with the passing of time."

Kurama and Kuwabara break through the gates of the mansion frantically. Kurama's calculative emerald eyes dart from one corner of the garden to another, the aura of demons hangs in the air like poison. And the stench of Kirikami's followers is subtle, but there, and leaves a feeling of a battle that has come and gone, and will possibly come again.

Kurama and Kuwabara spot Hiei near the entrance, his sword drawn and his stance of battle already taken. He stands almost frozen. His crimson eyes dart every which way.

"Hey Hiei!" Kuwabara pants, stops by his teammate, and holds his side. Words fail to form while he gasps for air after trying to run through city at Kurama's swift pace.

"What are you two doing back?" Hiei looks to both of them curiously.

"We found one of Kirikami's minions in the city, we chased him for awhile, but then he disappeared on the other side of the city. We figured that they led us away for reason. And by the smell of it, can I safely say that Kirikami's minions also visited you?"

"You can," Hiei grunts, his crimson eyes flash in irritation. "I turned my back for a few minutes to guard the perimeter, and Yusuke nearly had Alice kidnapped and Christina was almost killed."

Kurama's green eyes widen. "Wh-What? Where are they? Where's Alice?"

"She's inside," Yusuke speaks up as he walks back outside. His hands are stuffed in his pockets. His shoulders are hunched over. Like a child who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar, Urameshi looks absolutely miserable and guilty. "Christina is being treated and a maid took Alice to her room to clean her up. They'll both be fine but Alice was pretty shaken up."

"He fell asleep while Alice and Christina were playing in the garden. They went past the perimeter of the barrier and were ambushed before they could turn around" Hiei's glare focuses on Yusuke, still brooding.

"You fell _asleep_?" Kuwabara's jaw drops substantially.

"Yea." Yusuke rubs the back of his neck. "Lucky Hiei was there to step in… Gave me a good ass-beating too."

"As you deserved." Hiei's crimson eyes flicker with a sort of satisfied humor.

Kurama looks around. "Hiei, you suspect that there will be another wave of minions right?"

"No, I just like to stand here like this to scare the neighbors and the rabbits." Hiei frowns and rolls his crimson eyes. Kurama throws Hiei a glare, letting him know exactly how amusing his sarcasm is.

"Of course there will be a second wave." Hiei snorts. "You can feel the energy can't you? It's manifesting everywhere. I just can't find the source with my Jagan."

"Yes." Kurama clenches and unclenches his fists repeatedly. "But they would be here by now. They'd be trying to break into the house. They aren't masters of strategy; they're corpse minions. They do simply what they are told to do, as easily and quickly as possible. With no stealth whatsoever."

"We _know_ that Kurama." Yusuke frowns.

Hiei's eyes widen somewhat, and he grips his sword tighter. "So you think-"

Kurama turns to the front door and doesn't pause to say his explanation. "The second wave is already _here_. It's already inside, hunting Alice."

"Inside?" Yusuke's eyes narrow skeptically. "But I didn't see anything. Or smell anything. If there were any minions I'm sure the entire staff would be frantic or dead."

Kurama frowns. "Did you take Alice to her room yourself?"

"N-no I handed her over to a maid who said that she would clean her up. But-"

Yusuke remembers how Alice had clung to him, how she had looked up to him, terrified. She had just looked…like she knew something. Yusuke's eyes widen and he turns back to the door. With a blunt and furious jerk he opens the door.

"Yusuke?" Kurama narrows his green eyes and knowingly watches Yusuke scramble back inside. The three of his teammates follow him quickly.

"You." Yusuke ignores Kurama and corners the nearest servant. The maid stops abruptly and stares at the boys. "Y-yes?"

"Where's Alice?"

The maid frowns. "In her room I believe. Why?"

"We just need to see her." Kurama hurries past the maid with determination, and his friends follow close behind.

Kurama green eyes widen tremendously when he spots her door. Under the tiny crack, something red leaks on the floor. The smell of blood wafts in the air.

"That's-" Yusuke's voice turns to a growl. "Dammit!"

"Alice!" Kurama reaches for the hand…Locked.

_Dammit._ Kurama grimaces, and he starts to hit the door, panicking. "Alice! Open the door! Alice?"

Alice is pulled from her thoughts when she hears Kurama's voice.

"Alice, open the door!"

_Kurama-kun._

Kirikami's eyes narrow and glow menacingly. She looks to Alice and frowns sympathetically. "It looks like our conversation is over Alice."

"Alice! Answer us! Please!"

_He came back._ Alice looks to the door anxiously.

"I'll let you think about what I said." Kirikami smiles and tenderly touches Alice's shoulder. Alice doesn't seem to pay attention, and she stares at the door. Kirikami sighs and continues, her patience waning. "You can come find me. Or I will come to you. Either way you will find that I'm right. They will betray you. And you'll be alone again."

Alice feels her courage spark and she glares at Kirikami.

_No. You're wrong…I won't let you lie to me, and I won't let you hurt them._

Kirikami's red eyes widen. "Why, Alice. Is that a threat? Such a sweet girl shouldn't say such bitter things. Especially for such undeserving scum."

"Alice!" Kurama's voice comes from the other side, the door shudders several times and Alice's blue eyes narrow at Kirikami. Her palms begin to glow.

_"_I can feel the power coming from you." Kirikami smiles. "And I hope that you change your mind in the future. Until you do, I will be nearby. Always."

Kirikami's red eyes glow and her body seems almost enveloped in a dark aura. Alice feels the fear ripple through her body again. The energy in Alice's palms recedes drastically and the feeling of helplessness returns. Kirikami seems like a giant and Alice trembles once again.

The door shudders one last time, before a bright light fills the room and the door bursts into woodchips. A shining explosion of light rockets through the room and breaks through the window, creating a hole in the wall. Yusuke steps in first, his index finger still glowing with aura. He quickly puts himself between Alice and Kirikami.

"Alice." Alice turns to the voice that calls her name and her blue eyes widen immensely when they settle on her red-headed hero. She stumbles over to him, and he grabs her, pulling her into him and backing away from Kirikami. His green eyes glare at the demon and with one free hand he flicks his wrist and his rose whip is immediately at the ready.

_Kurama._ New tears form in her eyes as she clings to Kurama desperately. _I knew you would come. I'm sorry I doubted you._

"Hello boys." Kirikami smirks and she crosses her arms. Looking at ease while surrounded by her enemies.

"What did you do?" Yusuke growls at her. "What did you _do_ to her?"

Kirikami snickers. "Who? The maid? She grew rather tiresome, and I didn't like her very much. Once she was done with her job. I no longer needed her."

Kuwabara growls. "You heartless-"

"We're not interested in her." Hiei's voice cuts through Kuwabara's outburst. He grips his sword tighter and his crimson eyes narrow. "What did you do to Alice?"

Kirikami's red eyes widen, feigning innocence. "Why would I do anything to her? I'd be much more loyal to her than you will ever be."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke growls.

Hiei's wire of patience runs out and he pounces, his sword and teeth bared with hostility and bloodlust.

Kirikami smirks and with a black ball of energy, she knocks him back to the ground. When the ball of energy collides with him, the smell of flesh blood explodes in the air. The attack throws him to the ground.

He holds his stomach and glares up at Kirikami, his teeth still bared at the incarnate and gripping his sword in one hand. He attempts to stand but he stumbles and holds his stomach in pain.

"Now, I'd love to stay and play with you boys." Kirikami's countenance suddenly seems eerily malicious. "But I _do _have business to attend to." She looks Alice in the eye, and Alice trembles. "Don't forget what I've told you, Alice. I'll be waiting for you."

Kirikami holds her palm up and black energy spreads everywhere like thin, unraveling threads. They twist and snake around the air. They brush against Alice's skin and it burns to the touch. Alice cries out and Kurama shields her with his arms. Yusuke and Kuwabara swat at them angrily. When they dissolve in the air. . . Kirikami is gone.

"Where the hell?" Yusuke spins around, looking for any trace of the demon's escape route.

He frowns at the hole that his Spirit Gun had left in the wall. _God Dammit._

"She's gone?" Alice squeaks and her grip on Kurama's shirt loosens. She lets out a sigh of relief when she realizes she can once again use her voice.

"For now she is." Hiei growls and he holds the wound on his stomach. He resituates himself and grimaces in pain and frustration.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Yusuke helps his teammate stand and looks at him carefully.

"Fine," Hiei frowns, and winces as he speaks, "I'm fine."

"I disagree, Hiei, that doesn't look _fine_ to me. Let me see your wound." Kurama walks to him calmly, he looks to Alice. "Alice, Kuwabara will take you to go get cleaned up. We'll be back here when you're through all right?"

Alice nods shakily, and Kurama hands her off to Kuwabara. He takes her down the hall to one of the many maids.

"Hey kid." Kuwabara sets her down in the hallway. "You okay?"

"I-." Alice stops for a second. For a split moment, she loses her voice again.

"Huh? You feeling alright?" Kuwabara frowns. "Answer me will ya?"

"I think I'm okay." Alice speaks quietly. She carefully puts a palm to her temple. Her head feels light. Her body still trembles with the echoes of fears.

"Did she hurt you at all?" Kuwabara looks her over carefully, and somewhat awkwardly.

"N-No." Alice shakes her head. "She didn't hurt me. I think I'm okay Kuwabara."

"Yea?" Kuwabara lets out a sigh of relief. "Well let's get you cleaned up 'kay Squirt?"

Kuwabara holds out his hand and Alice takes it sleepily, trying to calm down the storm of thoughts in her mind.

She squeezes his hand. _I don't want it to be true. I hope she was lying to me._

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

Alice ignores him. Her thoughts swimming. _I want them to stay with me. I want them to stay forever…_

Her thoughts turn to prayers. _Please. I don't want them to go. _

"Alice?"

_Please don't go…._

Alice's knees buckle and her vision dims. Her head spins and her head hits the carpet.

_I don't want to be alone again._

"Alice? Wake up!" Kuwabara picks her up and frantically tells her to 'snap out of it'.

_And you promised. You promised me. Kurama, you swore. _

"I'm not surprised." Kurama frowns at Kuwabara when he frantically explains why Alice is unconscious. "She's been through a lot today. Some sleep will be good for her."

"Except you wouldn't expect her to grab some shut-eye while walking down the hall." Yusuke frowns at Alice. Who's sleeping soundly in one of the guest room beds…Considering that the police and ambulance had only just shown up to carry out 'clean up' duty in Alice's room. Getting rest in her own room would be impossible. All four of the boys can hear the sound of people scurrying around the house, and down the hall.

"We've put quite the scare into the help here." Hiei frowns. "More so than before, of course."

"Yeah." Yusuke stretches his arms behind his head. "I'd be pretty freaked out too if I were them. They must think that they're in danger. Do you think it will come to that, guys?"

"If everything we know about Kirikami is true, then she'll do anything to get what she wants. She'll eliminate anything or anyone. It may very well end badly for the people closest to Alice." Kurama frowns deeply. "I don't like to say it, but they're right to worry for their safety."

"If you're so worried about the humans, then let's find Kirikami before she comes back." Hiei crosses his arms over his chest and winces the tiniest bit from his wound. He immediately masks his pain with an irritated scowl.

"I wouldn't consider you in condition to go looking for a fight." Yusuke smirks. "You already forgot the wound Kirikami gave you?"

Hiei's voice turns into an indignant growl. "I'm_ fine_."

"Don't be unreasonable." Kurama sighs. "Either way, we have no way of tracing Kirikami; she left nothing behind to show us where she's hiding. We have no choice but to wait until she comes out into the open again."

Silence falls over the four boys when they reach that conclusion. Each of them feels the weight of their thoughts over their shoulders.

Kuwabara crosses his arms, and thinks to himself. Then a new thought surfaces.

"There _is _something else we can do isn't there?" Kuwabara sits back in his chair. "I mean, can't we just bring Kirikami back out into the open? Y'know, force her to show her hand?"

"And _how_ do you propose to do that?" Hiei sneers. "It's a bit more difficult than sending her an invitation in the mail or asking her over for dinner."

Kuwabara swallows the insult with some pride and continues, glancing at the girl sleeping peacefully. "What if we used Alice as bait to make Kirikami come to us?"

Hiei's crimson eyes flash with a smirk. "Not a bad idea Oaf, have you been reading? Did you hit your head?"

Kuwabara glares at him again, unable to ignore the second insult, he raises his voice. "Hey, you always gotta be treating me like that? I-"

"_Focus." _Yusuke snaps, his patience running out. "It's not a bad idea. So if we take Alice out into the-"

"Absolutely not." Kurama snaps at the three of his teammates. "Our job is to protect Alice. Not endanger her. She's gone through enough don't you think? We're not _using_ her as _bait_."

Yusuke's shoulders sink with guilt and he crosses his arms. "You're probably right."

"Yeah." Kuwabara rubs the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry."

Hiei doesn't seem the least bit repentant. "Getting a tad bit attached are we, Kurama?"

Kurama ignores Hiei's comment and looks back at Alice, still sleeping quite soundly. "We'll find another way to lure Kirikami into the open."

"Right." Yusuke smirks. "Well then, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. I'll grab some food in the kitchen and we'll talk strategy when I get back, alright?" Yusuke jumps to his feet and heads to the door.

"See if you can find some actual junk food Urameshi!" Kuwabara calls out to him while he's halfway out the doorway.

Alice starts to stir under her sheets and a small mumble escapes her lips. Kurama looks to her curiously. She opens her eyes slowly and sits up. looking around groggily, her tired blue eyes settle on Kurama.

"How are you feeling Alice?" Kurama speaks gently.

She rubs her eyes, and looks to him. "I think I'm okay…Hey, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"That wasn't a nightmare was it? The one with the frightening woman? Kirikami?"

Hiei snorts. "You're not that lucky Little Girl."

Alice blinks and nods. "Oh. Right."

"It's alright, Alice." Kurama smiles. "We won't let her get to you again."

"Promise?" Alice looks up at the other boys. "She won't be back again?"

"She'll be back." Hiei frowns, and before Kurama can throw him a glare for his insensitivity, he finishes, "But we won't let her touch you, Alice."

"O-okay," Alice nods. Kirikami's words float in her head dangerously and she balls her hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama looks at her with a concerned expression; he sits beside her on the bed.

"N-no." Alice shakes her head, "I'm okay. Um, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a little hungry." Alice holds her stomach when it audibly growls. Kurama and Kuwabara chuckle together. Hiei rolls his eyes.

"Then let's go and join Yusuke in the kitchen." Kurama holds out his hand. Alice takes it with gratitude, and follows the boys out into the hall.

Alice's blue eyes are focused intently at the ground, her young mind still struggling with the events that have so quickly come and gone.

"Kurama?" Alice squeezes his hand and he looks down.

"Hm?"

"You're not leaving are you?"

Kurama chuckles. "Now, where did you get that idea?"

Her cheeks turn pink and she looks away. "I-"

"We're not going anywhere." Kurama assures her calmly, smiling down at her. "We'll stay with you and make sure Kirikami is taken care of for good."

Alice nods. _I __**know**__ that but…_

_"They're only here because of __**obligation**__. Once I'm taken care of, they'll leave you again. To be alone…."_

_No._ Alice shakes her head, _I won't believe her. They'll stay with me forever. Won't they?_

Kurama's eyes fill with concern when he watches Alice's tired, melancholy countenance.

_She's worse than when we first got here, she looks so afraid. _Kurama picks her up and smiles at her. "You shouldn't worry about her anymore, Alice." Kurama holds her up and she looks up at him with curiosity. "We'll protect you." Alice feels her cheeks turn pink and feeling somewhat better, she wraps her arms around his neck.

_I'm sorry if this is our fault, Alice_. Kurama keeps his thoughts to himself. _I shouldn't have left you. I should have been here. I don't know what Kirikami said to you to frighten you. But I promise to stay by your side. _

_She'll never touch you again._

Hiei snaps Kurama out of his thoughts. "Well _she_ doesn't look pleased."

Kurama blinks and looks down the hall to see a middle aged maid stomping down the hallway towards them. Her face is contorted in a horribly angry expression.

She stops in front of them, and crosses her arms, "I just _knew_ you'd bring nothing but trouble. I _knew _Master Kureno couldn't trust a group of _freakish juveniles_."

Alice looks up and frowns angrily. "You shouldn't talk to my friends like that Mrs. Hirima. I'll ask you to -"

The maid turns on her young master. "And don't _you_ interfere. You _monstrous_ excuse for a child. None of this would've happened if you just stayed in you God damn-"

"Ma'am." Kurama stops her, his green eyes look chillingly annoyed at the maid's outburst but he carefully guises his voice with concernment. "Please tell us what's wrong."

"Oh, as if you aren't a part of it." She sneers at all three of them. "Her body is _gone."_

"Who's body?" Kuwabara blinks, clueless. "You aren't making much sense lady."

"Marie's body! It's gone! What did you do to it?" The maid becomes so frantic that she raises her arms up and then snaps them back down, infuriated.

"Who's Mari-?"

"She's the maid Kirikami killed." Alice says quietly, she suppresses a shiver while she briefly remembers Kirikami's heartless execution. "That was her name, Marie."

Kurama frowns deeply. "We left her body there for authorities to deal with. We never touched her. I can promise you."

"Really? Because when the authorities came, all _they_ found was a pool of blood, a broken door, and a _hole_ in the wall."

"Leave it to the Detective to be subtle with his Spirit Gun." Hiei snorts. He looks to the maid, taking the initiative and lying through his teeth. "Look. We don't _know _what happened to your friend. And personally, I don't _care."_

"And do you expect me to believe that a dead woman walked off?"

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara share a knowing look. With Kirikami's powers, they didn't doubt it.

"Well?" The woman crosses her arms over her chest. "What did you _do?"_

Kurama starts to explain, but falters. _We can't just tell her Kirikami took the body to use as a minion... The people in this house know too much about Spirit World and Demons as it is._

Hiei, however, intercedes with confidence. His crimson eyes are filled with irritation, and his voice makes the woman jump when he snarls at her, "_Listen_, you're getting on my last nerve, Woman. Your friend? She's dead. We didn't _touch_ her body, and it's not our job to deal with your complaints. So take your whining to someone who gives a _shit_."

Kurama, though thankful for his companion's swift honesty, sighs. "Please, Hiei, be wary of your language. You forget about the company we've been keeping recently." His eyes look to Alice, who watches intently as the maid turns around on her heels and stalks off.

Hiei, temper still flaring, glares at Kurama furiously. "I would really appreciate it, if for one god-damn minute you'd stop playing Mommy long enough to focus on the pressing issue that there is a soul sucking _witch_ running around the city."

Kurama raises one eyebrow and smirks, guising his growing frustrations with a look of waning patience. "Honestly Hiei, I'm not the one who was cornered by rotting corpses just a day ago. By the way how's the wound on your stomach? The one Kirikami gave you? Perhaps you shouldn't be picking fights, you've been losing lately. It proves how useful _you've _been as well."

Hiei's crimson eyes burn with indignation. "You should be grateful that I'm still hanging around here. Don't you think I have better things to do than stay here and babysit some whiny brat?"

Alice's blue eyes fill with hurt, unnoticed by the three boys standing around her.

Kuwabara decides to step between the two. "C'mon guys, this ain't worth it. I mean there's no point of fighting each other. 'Specially not right now_."_

Hiei's crimson eyes do not lose their angry intensity; he only turns his frustration and anger on Kuwabara. "And I suppose you'd know best wouldn't you?" His voice is thick with sarcasm and it makes Kuwabara's chest puff out defensively, but Hiei continues. "As if you've been any help whatsoever _human_ I don't understand why Spirit World _bothers_ with a useless cretin like yourself. I've had more intellectual conversations with woodland creatures than with you."

Kuwabara's peaceful intentions shatter and he grabs Hiei by his shirt. "YOU LITTLE MOUSE! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR _**BULL CRAP**_! HOW BOUT WE SETTLE THIS RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! MAYBE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN _**WHO**_ SAVED YOU WHEN YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY SOULLESS ZOMBIES!"

Hiei pushes Kuwabara away and unsheathes his blade. His crimson eyes blazing with the anger that he had kept inside of him since the moment they had arrived.

"_Settle it_?" Hiei repeats Kuwabara's words, savoring each one. If Kuwabara had meant _revenge_, Hiei was perfectly fine with _that. _"That's the best idea you've had since I _met_ you Kuwabara."

By now Kurama's frustration has completely disappeared and apathy takes its place. Kurama shakes his head. _Let them 'settle' things. I'm growing tired of being the mediator. There are more important things to focus on._

Kurama starts to walk away from the two ticking time bombs, with the girl still in his arms; then Alice's voice makes all three of them pause.

"I'm sorry," Alice's voice is soft enough that it's barely above a whisper. The weight of sadness in it sobers all three of them up (surprisingly, even Hiei), and they look up to the exhausted, somber child.

Alice twists around in Kurama's grip and he gently lets her down on the ground. She looks down to the carpet with her trembling blue stare. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hiei's voice is calmer, and the fury that had burnt in his stare slowly dims.

"This…all of this is my fault." Alice wraps her tiny arms around herself, and with a wavering and insecure voice, she whimpers, "I'm sorry."

Kurama frowns with confusion. "Alice, that's not-"

Alice shakes her head as tears start to fill her eyes. Kuwabara hesitantly steps forward and Alice turns away from all three of them. Her shoulders start to shake.

The tears blur her vision and she hiccups, unable to hold back her urge to cry.

_Why can't I be stronger? I don't want to cry in front of them. This is…embarrassing. _

_"_Alice?" Kurama's hand settles on one of her shoulders gently. "I'm sorry. You're wrong. None of this is any of your faults. You-"

Suddenly frustrated, Alice turns on Kurama. "You don't understand! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be so miserable. You wouldn't be fighting each other." Her eyes settle on the floor.

Kurama's brow furrows with frustration and he shakes his head. "Please, Alice, listen for just a moment."

Alice turns away from all of them again and starts to stalk away, but Hiei quickly grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

Hiei's crimson eyes flash with irritation again. "Grow up."

"Wh-what?" Alice's eyes widen drastically. Kurama and Kuwabara stare at him incredulously.

"I don't care how old you are." Hiei frowns and shoves his hands in his pockets. "You could be five and it wouldn't make a difference to me. Right now, you're as much a part of this team as that miserable oaf and the idiot who nearly got you killed. So get a hold of yourself and _grow up_. It's time to stop moping."

Alice stares at him, confused. _I don't know if I should be angry or happy. _

_"_Wh-What does that have to do with anything I just said?" Alice stomps with frustration and more tears start to form in her eyes from anger and confusion.

"I can't make you change your mind. No matter how ridiculous I think your reasoning is. If you really think that you're the only one to blame then I suppose it's time to make it up to us."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Alice looks up at Hiei hesitantly.

Hiei smirks. "When Yusuke screwed off and nearly had you killed. Did he cry about it? Did he mope? No, Yusuke is a big boy. He picked himself up and put it behind him. As strange as it feels to say this, he's being mature."

"B-But-"

"I can't change your mind. I have no time nor interest to play psychiatrist with you, and I want you to grow up. If you're so convinced that you're to blame, then deal with it, and get past this."

Tears start to run down the curve of Alice's pale cheeks. The little girl, speechless, turns on her heels and runs away.

"C'mon, Hiei!" Kuwabara steps in. "She's just a kid."

"You know, as well as I do, that she's no longer a kid. She's more than that. We have to treat her as such."

"That may be true, but still." Kurama holds his head with frustration. "Did you have to make her cry?"

"Like I said." Hiei crosses his arms and turns away from the two. "She needs to grow up if we're ever going to get anywhere."

"Hey guys!" Yusuke calls and all turn to see him. He comes trotting down the hallway with a bag of potato chips in one hand and a victorious grin stretched across his face. "Look what _I _found."

Hiei rolls his eyes and turns to walk away.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Kurama frowns and stops Hiei in mid-stride.

Hiei half turns his head to answer, "_Someone_ has to watch the moping little princess."

Kurama smiles very slightly. "I knew you cared, Hiei."

Hiei smirks slightly, "Perhaps…And perhaps Alice's uncle is coming by to say _hello_ and I'd rather not be around for that."

Yusuke furrows his brow. "How would you kn-?"

Hiei chuckles and gently taps part of his forehead, where his Jagan Eye hides.

Yusuke sighs, "_Fantastic."_

"Say hello to Uncle Kureno for me." Hiei chuckles with finality and walks away.

Alice steps outside and frantically wipes away at the tears falling over her cheeks. She can't stop herself from hiccupping and she can't manage to control the confusion that's forming a torrent of thoughts.

_"Grow up."_

The words had sounded cold. But they made sense. _Painful _sense. The words had unexpectedly snapped at a part of her heart that she didn't know was vulnerable.

He's right…and yet he's not.

_I'm only eleven…what does he want from me?_ Alice can feel the emotion building up in her throat again.

_But…_

_I'm nothing but a bother to them. They all go out their way for me…just because I'm a child. I don't want that. Do I? They all risk their lives. They fight for me. They stay with me. They protect me with their words and every time they've gotten hurt, every time they've suffered, it was for me._

_So…why do I keep crying about it? Why am I making them feel horrible about what they've done? _

_Hiei was right. _

_But…why does it still feel horrible? I don't feel like I can do it. I don't feel strong enough. _

"You stopped crying." Hiei's voice makes Alice's tiny, frail-looking body jump and spin around.

"H-Hiei?" Alice looks away immediately and her blue eyes tremble silently. She folds her arms behind her back nervously and clenches her teeth when Hiei tries to approach her.

"I don't think I made myself clear in the hallway, Alice." Hiei's sounds surprisingly level headed. It throws Alice for a moment. Just a moment ago, Hiei sounded so angry and frustrated. He had snapped and his voice had been sharp, and yet indifferent, as if he couldn't care less about her.

Yet here he is. Why does he sound so oddly concerned?

"I understood what you said, Hiei." Alice glances sheepishly back up at him.

"If you had understood, then you wouldn't be out here feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not-" Alice cuts off her defense. . . That's exactly what she _was_ doing.

Hiei looks back at her and finds it very annoying that the girl is too wrapped up in her own sense of misery to even look him in the eye.

Hiei swallows his irritation for the most part and sighs, "Look at me, Alice. Look me in the eye. I'm trying to talk to you."

Alice's blue eyes look back up to him fearfully, but at last, she doesn't even glance away from his crimson stare.

"When I told you to 'grow up', you didn't understand what I was saying. I wasn't saying it because it was annoying me-" _Actually that was part of the reason. _- "But there was more to it than that. I said it because I know you _can."_

Alice furrows her brow. "I still don't understand."

Hiei crosses his arms impatiently. "I told you to 'grow up' because I know that you're strong enough to do it."

"But I'm only eleven, a child, that's all I've ever been." Alice sighs and looks away again. _At least that's what they always said. When I told them about my nightmares. When I told them what I could do. _

_"It's not what children do, Darling."_

_"You're only a child."_

"Haven't you figured out that you're more than that?" Hiei sighs. He hadn't thought that talking sense to her would be so difficult.

"But-"

"Christina is a child," Hiei frowns, "but you're not."

"I'm _eleven_." Alice repeats again, as if saying it would conquer Hiei's words each time.

"Age doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you. Do you want to know why?"

"…Why?"

"You're not _ordinary_. _Ordinary_ eleven year-olds are just children. You are much much more than that. _Ordinary _eleven-year-olds wouldn't last five minutes in a room with Kirikami without falling to her magic. But you did. Ordinary eleven year-olds wouldn't be able to see a vision of demons coming after the people they love, but you did. Now tell me again, if you truly think that you're just a child."

Alice feels a lump form in her throat. "Hiei…what are you getting at with all of this?"

"You're _strong_, Alice. At least, a part of you is. It might not seem fair to be asking this of you, but it's what you need to hear. You're strong enough and mature enough to handle it. So it's time to accept the responsibility of what you _are_, and grow up."

"I-" Her words stop in her throat, and mixed emotions start to surface.

"I'm going back inside," Hiei turns away. "I've said all that I need to say."

Alice watches him silently at first. A question starts to surface back to her thoughts. The question seems ridiculous to ask, but at the same time, it needs to be answered.

"Did you really mean what you said in the hallway?" The question comes out as a plea. And Alice's cheeks turn a dark pink.

"About what?" Hiei turns his head to look at her.

Alice stammers, "W-well, in the hallway y-you said that I was a part of…of your team with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Did you truly mean that? Am I more than just a…assignment?"

Hiei pauses. He _did_ say that. But had he meant it? That required some thought on his part.

Hiei smirks, "Yes. I don't say what I don't believe." And with that he pulls the door open and disappears from Alice's sight.

Perhaps Hiei had or hadn't noticed the blushing smile now decorating Alice's expression.

_Kirikami __**was**__ wrong. I'm more than an obligation. I'm part of their team. _

Alice wipes the rest of her dried tears away, and lets Hiei's words slowly sink in.

_In his own way, Hiei was being kind. _Alice smiles to herself. _In his own way, he's trying to help me. Trying to help me become stronger. _

Alice clenches her fists in a sort of earnest thought. _I will be stronger. I will. And maybe when I'm strong, I'll stop crying. _

_Starting now, _Alice turns on her toes and approaches her door. _I won't be so helpless. _

"Good afternoon, Kureno." Kurama smiles politely when he spot the master of the house making his way towards the three of them.

Yusuke leans over to whisper into Kurama's ear, "Do you think we're in trouble, Kurama?"

Kurama smirks, "A maid is dead, there are demon corpses in the garden, and a hole in Alice's wall. So, yes. We are in a _lot _of trouble."

"Boys," Kureno frowns at the three of them. "We have much to discuss. If you would, please follow me to my office…Aren't you missing someone? I'd like all of you to be present."

"Ah, but Hiei is watching Alice right no-"

"No, I'm right here." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara jump when Hiei speaks.

Kureno frowns, "Then where is Alice? She shouldn't be wandering alone-"

"I'm right here, Uncle." Alice trots down the hallway to stand by Hiei's side.

Kureno raises his eyebrows and he kneels down next to Alice. "Alice, you look like a mess! Go to Miss Yachimi immediately and get cleaned up."

Alice frowns somewhat, but nods, "Yes, Uncle."

Kureno stands tall again and looks to each of the boys sternly before he turns. "Follow me to my office please."

Kureno closes the door behind him and sits himself behind his desk. He folds his hand and sternly glares at all four of the teammates.

"I trusted you." Kureno speaks quietly, but still angrily. "I _trusted _you to keep those monsters away from this house. I _trusted_ you to protect my nieces! I put this entire household in your hands. And now? Christy is being bandaged, this household's staff in a panicked induced _frenzy_ because one of their coworkers was not only _killed_, no, and her body _magically_ disappeared? Those corpses are rotting in the garden and the police are now sticking their noses everywhere. And trust me, boys, they have a lot of questions. Now, I'd like to know some answers."

Kurama frowns acutely and answers, "Then we'll start from the very beginning."

"_Please_."

Kurama spoke politely and capped the last exhausting hours without mentioning Yusuke's nap. Kureno listens quietly and without looking away from Kurama.

"Then, Kirikami escaped and…well I don't need to tell you the rest, Kureno."

Kureno's composure seems to fall away for just a moment.

"They _found _us? _Here?_ But they never came here before. . . They never . . . The barrier…" Kureno mumbles somewhat and stands up. He starts to pace in the small space behind his desk.

"The barrier served its purpose," Kurama adds patiently, "it hid Alice's scent and her aura but I'm afraid it was never strong enough to keep a demon out."

Kureno stops pacing just long enough to ask, "How did they find this place?"

"Yesterday, Yusuke and Hiei went out into the city where the demons had hunted. They were confronted, probably because they had Alice's scent. Kuwabara went to help them, and he also had Alice's scent. It's not impossible to believe that perhaps Kirikami's minions followed the scent to this area. And today, when Alice stepped past the barrier, they pounced." Kurama frowns. "They will undoubtedly come back when Kirikami forms a new plan."

Kureno turns pale and sits back down.

For what feels like forever, Kureno sits in silence. He interlaces his fingers thoughtfully and stares at the desk.

"That's it." Kureno suddenly look angry. "I won't have it any longer."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama frowns.

"I knew it was wrong to let her out of her room! None of this would have happened if she had stayed inside her room. None of this would have happened if you had kept _my _rules!"

"But, Sir-"

Kureno cuts Kurama off with a sweeping gesture of his hand. "No. No more. From now on, Alice remains in her room at _all _times, until this matter is resolved."

"Oh yea?" Yusuke growls and leans back in his seat. Something of a rebellious spark challenges Kureno. "What if we disagree?"

Kureno stares him back down. "Then you'll be escorted from my property. I'll find help elsewhere."

Kurama sits straighter, his emerald eyes narrow, "But, Sir, Alice needs us."

"Then I would suggest that you don't ruin your chances of remaining here." Kureno frowns critically and turns away.

"That's your solution?" Hiei reigns in the irritation in his voice. "You're going to punish her? You're going to lock her up like an animal?"

Kureno's anger softens into helplessness. His body heaves in a sigh and he puts his head in his hands. "I have to protect her don't I? How else can I protect her?"

"Putting her in isolation won't help her." Kurama adds gently. "Kirikami already knows where she is. She doesn't need Alice's scent anymore."

"Then _end_ this!" Kureno fumes almost desperately. "_End _it before she kills again!"

"Sir, we have no way of finding Kirikami."

"So we just _wait_?" Kureno clenches his hands into fists.

"For now," Hiei frowns, "But Kirikami is getting confident. She'll strike soon, while Alice is still rattled from their last encounter. She'll come when Alice is unprotected, because she's a cowardly witch."

"Can I get an 'Amen'?" Yusuke sighs and slouches in his chair. "Listen, Kureno, we messed-…_I _messed up. Big time. But you can't punish Alice for my mistake. We'll find a way to get to Kirikami but locking her away doesn't help anyone."

Kureno sits at his desk in unnerving silence before he looks up at the boys.

"You've assured me that you can keep my niece safe…But her safety is not the only issue at a time like this. As you've learned in the last 24 hours, I also have to worry about the safety of my staff. Not only their safety, but their peace of mind. It's a chaotic thing for them to live in constant fear, just by having her out of her room."

"You think it would be best for her to stay in her room…for…the staff's peace of mind?" Kurama furrows his brow in exhaustion.

"It honestly doesn't matter _where_ Alice is in the house." Hiei frowns. "The servants will never be safe as long as Alice is alive."

"She used one servant to trap Alice already, manipulated her, and then disposed of her." Kurama explains, "She'll do it again in a heartbeat."

"A great majority of the servants will be prohibited from interacting with Alice until Kirikami is dealt with. I require that at least one of you stay with her at all times. But Alice will remain in her room."

Kurama frowns deeper, "Sir-"

"That's my final say, Boys." Kureno puts his palms squarely on the table. He stands and motions to the door. "Alice should be in the bathroom closest her new room. I suggest you find her. I wish you the best of luck."

The teammates exchange glances. It's not exactly how they wanted it to end. Kureno sighs, stands up, and opens the door for them.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go and talk to the police in Alice's room."

Kurama is the first to reach the door. He pauses and looks to Kureno. "This really isn't the best option, Sir. Are you positive that this is what you want?"

Kureno glares at Kurama impatiently. "I'm sure."

"Fine then." Something in Kurama's expression darkens, and with his teammates in tow, he maneuvers their way back to Alice's new room.

"I _really_ hate him." Yusuke growls and shoves clenched hands into his pockets.

"He's an idiot," Hiei grumbles.

"How are we gonna break this to The Squirt?" Kuwabara sighs dejectedly. "I mean, she just got out of that crummy room and now we're gonna stick her in another one?"

"It's disappointing, yes, but perhaps we'll be able to keep a better eye on her this way. Besides, Kureno is just afraid." Kurama speaks almost sympathetically, but that darkness remains in his eyes. "At any rate, I think she will understand."

"I hope so." Yusuke crosses his arms stubbornly. They make their way back towards her new, temporary room. On the way, they pass her room; police tape decorates the empty frame. Several boards have been hammered over the hole. Two police officers stand in the center of the room. One fairly young man and another older man with a thick brown beard. The older officer looks up at Yusuke and looks away again.

Yusuke pauses in the doorway, starts towards the door when the older officer looks up again.

"You can't come in here, Son." He frowns at Yusuke.

Kuwabara stops past the door. "C'mon, Urameshi, we don't have any business in there."

Yusuke ignores them both. He looks to the officer and points to Alice's bedside table. "Could you grab that doll for me? And that rose?"

"What are you doing, Yusuke?" Kurama looks back.

The officer gives him a quizzical look, but turns and takes Alice's doll and the single rose from her table.

"These?" The officer holds them up and Yusuke nods.

"Her doll?" Kurama raises a single eyebrow. His eyes linger on the rose he had given her just a day before.

"I figure she's probably still pretty scared." Yusuke looks down at the limp doll. With its detailed blue eyes, black hair, and small white dress it's a perfect copy of Alice and her sister. "This might make her feel better."

"Hmph," Hiei rolls his eyes, "You're getting soft, Detective, next thing you know you'll be playing games with preschoolers. What are the games you play? Duck, Duck, Moose?"

Yusuke smirks and tucks the doll under his arm. "Naw, my favorite game is called 'Drink what's Under the Sink'; would you like to try it, Hiei? Kuwabara plays it all the time."

"Aw shove it, Urameshi." Kuwabara pushes Yusuke in the shoulder lazily.

Kurama smirks, the normal mood slowly seems to be returning. He stops at Alice's door and opens it quietly.

"Alice? Are you here?"

Alice swings the door open. "What did Uncle Kureno say?"

Kurama clears his throat and somewhat hesitantly kneels down to talk to her eye to eye.

"I'm afraid that your Uncle Kureno thinks that you should remain in this room until Kirikami is gone."

"Again?" Alice sighs with disappointment. _But I was only just allowed out of my room …two days ago._ Tears threaten to form, but she forces them away. _No more crying. Not ever again. Hiei just said that I have to be stronger._

"That's okay," Alice says slowly, reassuring herself.

"It is?" Kuwabara raises his eyebrows. Hiei smirks with satisfaction.

Alice nods. "I knew that Kureno hated me being out of my room. . . And the staff is really frightened. I guess it just makes sense that I'd have to stay here until Kirikami can't hurt anyone anymore."

"I'm sorry, Alice." Kurama smiles sadly. "We said that we would help you get out of this room. And here you are, stuck in a different room."

Alice smiles sheepishly and reaches out for Kurama's hand. "Will you all stay with me? When you're not fighting, I mean? You'll still be here won't you?"

"Of course." Kurama nods. He looks to Yusuke. "Yusuke, didn't you bring something for Alice?"

"Yea," Yusuke takes her doll out from under his arm. "I thought you might want her back. I mean, we kind of forgot about her in all of the chaos."

Alice's eyes light up with child-like excitement and she gratefully hugs her doll to her chest. "Thank you, Mr. Yusuke."

"No problem," Yusuke winks.

"So…" Kuwabara shoves his hands into his pockets. "What do we do now?"

Kurama looks back at Alice. "Is there anything you'd like to do, Alice? Play a game?"

"Take a nap?" Yusuke smiles with hope.

"You've napped enough, Yusuke." Hiei glares at Yusuke.

"Awww give me a break, Hiei. How long are you going to hang that over my head?"

"As long as it makes you feel bad…Do you feel bad?"

Yusuke frowns, "Yea."

"Then I'm not done." Hiei smirks happily.

Alice, combing her fingers through her doll's hair, interjects, "Mr. Yusuke was trying to teach me poker earlier. Could we play that?"

Kurama slowly turns to look at Yusuke. "You…You were teaching her how to gamble? Yusuke, she's _eleven_. Does that mean nothing to you? Just because you were playing with switch blades in kindergarten doesn't mean you can corrupt Alice."

Yusuke holds up his hands in defense, "Hey, I've never taken care of a kid before. Are you really that surprised?"

"If it makes a difference," Alice pipes up quietly. "I'm still really not sure how to play. I'm no good at it."

Kurama smirks, and pats Alice's head.

Hiei smirks. "Yusuke, you are a great role model. Maybe next time we leave you alone with her, you'll tell her how babies are made, and that Santa isn't real."

"Santa's not real?" Alice's eyes become huge.

The boys exchange an awkward glance.

But Hiei smirks, "Nope. He's not real."

Alice looks to Kurama and tugs on his sleeve. "Hiei is…just kidding right?"

Kurama blinks, unsure of how to answer. "Uhhhhh….Of course he is." He throws Hiei a glare. "Right Hiei?"

"Sorry, of course, he's real…or at least he was. Urameshi told me that he died centuries ago."

"Mr. Yusuke?" Alice's eyes widen.

"Dammit, Hiei! Why'd you have to drag me into this?"

* * *

Usually the endings are more humorous...but not this time...sorry ^_^. Review if you like. 3 I'll keep working on updates...but you know me...I'm horribly lazy.


End file.
